


Building Family

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Guarding Home [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Consensual Sex, Drax is Secretly A Feegle, Dubious Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fear of Lawyers, Implied Past Child Abuse, Implied Violence, Implied war crimes, Medical Procedures, Multi, Not Beta Read, Past Rape/Non-con, The Moon Is A Harsh Mistress - Freeform, Time Line Adjusted to Suit, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: On Hold Pending Major RewritesContinued from Buying Art.   You need to read the other work first.Mostly what is says on the box. Also, discovering the stow-away they picked up in the last work.





	1. The Emergency

“Where you at, boy?”

 

Peter did not roll his eyes at the communicator screen, but it took a measure of self control.  “Yondu!  Long time no contact.  How you doing?”

 

“Don’t you mess with me, now.  I aint got no time for your shit.  Where you at?  You still gotta medic on board?”

 

“She’s doing her residency on Nooma.” Peter answered.  ‘Why do you need a medic?”

 

“Kraglin done gone and got himself shot.  How fast can you steal her and get her to Kalher?”

 

Peter hesitated.  “If I ask, and she agrees, we can be there in a few hours—“

 

“Do it!”

 

“Yondue!  She might help Kraglin as a favour to me.  You would need to at least TRY to be polite.”

 

“Yeah.  Sure.  Now move!”

 

Amelia was technically doing a residency on Nooma, but she was still sleeping on the Milano.  And she had negotiated a seven days on, fifteen days off rotation.  Peter wasn’t sure how she had managed that, but the hospital staff was always so happy to have her back and kind of nervous to see her go.

 

On her off surface days, the team would do their thing: bounty hunting, rescue missions, escort missions and Amelia was there in case someone needed medical attention.  The first time she kept a high ranking diplomat from bleeding out, Nova started stocking the impromptu sock bay set up in Amelia's room.  She kept saying that it was overstocked for her abilities but then she kept doing the impossible with the supplies she had. 

 

 Peter hesitated. Amelia was with Drax and Peter really didn't want to interrupt. On the other hand, someone had to be dying before Yondu would try to get health care. And it was Kraglin.  He made a general announcement over the intercom, "Amelia, we may be deployed for a medical emergency, please respond."

 

She called him back  couple of moments later, sounding slightly out of breath. "ETA on casualties?"

 

"We are about an hour out. One of the Ravengers who raised me has been shot.  Yondu called asking for help. He's going to be an asshole about but, it’s Kraglin.  It’s important to me.”

 

“Ok.  I’ll do my best.”

 

“Thank you Amelia.”

 

Peter arranged for Yondu and the Ravengers to meet them half way.  Then he spend half an hour trying to prepare Amelia to meet the shit show that had raised him. It was still intimidating facing the Ravenger fleet when the Guardians only had one little ship.   

 

Yondu was waiting at the airlock when they docked.  He stormed onto the Milano like he owned her.  “Where’s the medic?” he demanded.

 

“Where’s my patient?” Amelia replied calmly.

 

“You’re the medic?” Yondue sneered.

 

“Yes.  But we can leave if you want one with better tits.”

 

Yondu laughed.  “I knew I recognized you girl.  Don’t you sass me.  He’s this way.”

 

“Bring him here.  I will need my tools.  I have a sick bay set up.”

 

“Bring your tools.  You can treat him where we have him.”

 

“I’m not getting on your ship.”

 

Yondu whistled.   His arrow rising through the air.  “Don’t make me ask you twice.”

 

There was a buzzing noise and the arrow crashed to the deck.  Amelia took half a step forward and stepped on it. She offered Yondu the med scanner.  “Unless you can prove he can’t be moved, you will bring him here.  I am not getting on your ship.  We are capable of defending ourselves if necessary.  Off you go.”

 

Yondu was trying to whistle.  It wasn’t working.  “How you doin’ that girl?”

 

“Science.  Do you want me to help your friend or what?”

 

Yondu nodded to the men behind him. “Bring Kraglin in, but gentle like.”

 

Kraglin was missing a big chunk of his leg, it was worse because he was such a weedy little thing.  A chunk three inches deep was missing, which meant his femur was exposed..

 

“See, I wouldn’t have been able to do anything for that without a cell generator.  What did you give him for pain?”

 

Yondu passed her a bottle.  She read it and hummed.  “There is no way this is legal.  Ok.  You may want to wait outside for this.”

 

“I aint leaving.”

 

“Fine, but don’t touch any thing and make sure you puke on the other side of the door.”  Amelia suited up and started cleaning the wound.  Yondu lasted about ninety seconds and then left.  “Nurse Selene, can you monitor the patient’s vitals?”

 

“One moment please.  I’m adding a program to their navigation system to cause it to reboot once we uncouple.  I don’t trust that bastard not to try to grab you.  He needs an on board medic.  He just needs to hire one not steal one.”

 

It took hours of painstaking work.  The whole thing made Rocket’s arm rebuild three months ago look like child’s play.  Amelia wished she had an assistant.  At one point she had to just call Drax in to watch as the equipment started synthesizing tissue so she could pause for water and a pee break.

 

In the end, Kraglin wasn't going to be walking out of there.  But she talked him through what care he would need and sent him a exercise plan to rebuild his strength.  He seemed like a decent enough guy.  He was smarter than he let on.  They agreed on daily vid calls so she could inspect the last bit of healing and talk him through what he would need to do to get his ROM back.

 

Yondu came in and smacked him upside the head.

 

“Hey!  I charge extra for treating concussions.”

 

Yondu stared at Kraglin then at Amelia.  “You regrew his leg?  That’s some top shelf medisicking, girl.”

 

“You’re welcome.  Now take your things and go.”

 

“All right.  I will take my things.”  Yondu grabbed Amelia’s arm, pulled out his blaster and crashed twitching to the deck.

 

Everyone gasped.  Amelia broke out her med scanner and ran it over his head.  Then she started frantically typing.  “It’s OK.  He’ll be OK.  He just ran into the thing Pozbilind referenced about being disrepectful of my person.  This will start to wear off as soon as he is off the ship.”

 

Kraglin sat up a bit at that.  “What does Pozbilind have to do with this?”

 

“He arranged for me to be on the Milano with the team.”

 

The Ravengers all looked anxious at that.  Two slung Yondu between then and hustled back on to their own ship.  Kraglin was last.  “Thanks for yur help.  Sorry we caused any problems.  Didn’t know that Pozbilind was involved.”

 

Peter hugged him in a manly sort of way.  “Get Yondu to call me when he is up and moving, or let me know if we need to come back for him.”

 

Kraglin took his crutches and got back on his ship. They uncoupled and headed back to Nooma.

 


	2. The Explanation

As the air lock closed behind the Ravengers, Amelia turned to go back to the med bay to clean up.  She crashed into Drax who was standing two inches behind her.  He caught as as she started to unbalance and hugged her tight.  

 

“I would not have let him take you.  I would have killed them all.”

 

Gamora stepped up behind Amelia and made it a group hug.  “You would not have fought alone.”

 

From the middle of the warrior sandwich, Amelia asked.  “You OK, Peter?”

 

“Yeah…  Will Yondu be OK?”

 

“He should be up and swearing already.  Kraglin is going to need a week or two on light duty if he wants full recovery in his leg.  Will he get it?”

 

“That depends on Yondu’s mood at the time.”

 

Amelia squirmed free and walked over to hug Peter.  It had taken her an embarrassingly long time to figure out that Peter never asked for physical contact and if you offered it to him, he declined.  But if you just hugged him, his heart rate would slow and he would hug you back after a moment.  Drax and Gamora had started following her lead on that.  Peter seemed a lot less stressed out since they started.

 

Rocket on the other hand, had not really relaxed his ‘don’t touch me policy.’  He wouldn’t hug any one who was standing.  “I’m not going to hump your leg,” he said once.  If Amelia was sitting, on the floor or couch, he would sometimes hug her.  She spent a little time each day brushing his fur, getting the places where the modifications to his skeleton meant that he could no longer reach himself.

 

The closest he got was sitting next to someone on the couch and maybe leaning slightly against them.

 

Right now, he was standing there watching all of this.  He had his favourite gun out. Amelia made eye contact then let go of Peter. She sat on the floor and said, “It’s OK.  We are all ok.  Next time the Ravengers ask for help-“

 

“Quill tells them to go fuck themselves?” Rocket suggested.

 

“-we have them meet us on a well populated planet.” Amelia continued, ignoring the interruption.

 

Rocket shrugged.  “Name dropping the most hated and feared lawyer in the quadrant will scare off the riffraff, but what did  you actually do?  Frequency disrupter to counter his arrow, then, what?  Drugs to drop him when he grabbed you?”

 

“Um…” Amelia said firmly.

 

Drax was looking around the room.  “I did not know Groot was a pilot.”

 

Rocket turned to stare at him.  “He isn’t… so who is flying the ship.”

 

“I am,” said a voice over the intercom.

 

Everyone drew their weapons.

 

Amelia shouted, “Stop!  It’s OK!  Don’t Panic!  It’s ok, it’s just…  Well, it’s Adam.”

 

“Hello.”

 

It was Rocket who asked, “Who the fuck is Adam? And how long have we had a stowaway?”

 

Amelia sighed.  “He’s not a stowaway.  He’s …  Adam Selene.  He helped me get off Xandar and is paying for my clinical.”

 

“How did he get on my ship?” Peter demanded.

 

“Um…  So….  You know how I asked you to try really hard to find my phone?  It wasn't just for the pictures of my family.  I swapped out the _Sim Card_ for the _MicroSD_ that was in the _USB Key_ that _Pierce_ gave Azul.”

 

“Once more in Common.” Gamora asked.

 

Rocket didn't understand the jargon, but he could guess the answer.  “You hid the killer AI on your phone.”

 

“Hey!” Adam protested.

 

“Yes… but I didn’t know it was an AI.  I just knew it was something the bad guys valued.”

 

Rocket looked at the security cameras, “You tamper with the engine firmware?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What was with the deploying the weapons systems while we were sleeping?”

 

“There was a necrocraft following us.”

 

“Huh.”

 

Peter was panicking a little, “There is a killer AI on out ship.  How are you OK with that?”

 

“Meh,” Rocket replied.  “He’s been here for months and he hasn’t killed us yet. And he just saved Amelia from your psycho kidnapper.  Hey, AI, where’d you get the money to pay us for transporting her?”

 

“Call me Adam.  I sold the design for the improved fuel efficiency.”

 

“You kill Yondu?” Rocket asked.

“No.  I just gave him a seizure.”

 

“Ok then.  Just let me know when you start messing with the tech specs.  I was starting to think I was losing my mind.”  Rocket paused for a moment.  “So.  Who wants to make me lunch?”

 

“And just like that, you are OK with this?” Peter demanded.

 

Gamora replied, “You have know idea how much a fully functional AI is going for these days, do you?  Having Adam on board just tripled the value of your ship.  Amelia was correct in not wanting anyone to know he is here.  If word of this gets out, we will be a significant target for pirates.”

 

“See!” Peter demanded.  “This is going to be a problem.”

 

“Peter,” Gamora continued, “in comparable ships, an AI can out pilot anything but a more advance AI.  I do not like that he was hidden from us, but he has not caused any problems yet.  If he arrived with Azul, he has had plenty of time to kill us all, if that were his intention.”

 

“Right!  Now that we are all in agreement, how about some lunch?” Rocket suggested.

 

“Drax has not commented, yet.” Adam pointed out.

 

“You are watching us?” Drax asked.

 

“Amelia set rules for me: I may not injure the crew or through my inaction allow the crew to be injured.  I must obey orders given by Amelia, expect where those orders conflict with the first rule.  I may protect my own existence, except where that protection would interfere with the other rules.  So far the only orders Amelia has given are: No spying on you and reporting to her.  No keeping video records of biological functions.”

 

Everyone considered this.

 

“Yep.” Rocket said, “That seems to cover it.  How about something on a stick?  We don’t get food on a stick often enough.”

 

“We are only an hour out of Nooma, can you wait and we can go to Sal’s Dinner?” Amelia asked.

 

“Sal does not sell food on sticks.” Drax pointed out.  “We would need to go to the market and find street food vendors for food on a stick.”

 

“Am I the only one who has a problem with this?” Peter demanded.

 

They all turned to look at him.  “Yes.” Gamora answered.  “But you will get over it.  I bet Adam can translate the vids into Common so that you don’t have to keep trying to explain the plot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rocket missed out on hugs.


	3. The Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can swear proficiently enough to write Yondu. And thus, this chapter was shorter than I was expecting.

Yondu got awkwardly to his feet.  “Get off me!  What the fuck just happened?”

 

Everyone was avoiding eye contact.  It was Kraglin that finally had to answer.  “Not real sure, Cap’n.  You grabbed the girl, like we planned.  Then you sorta fell over and twitched a bit.”

 

“Fuck that!  Blast ‘em!”

 

“Um, Cap’n?  As many times as you have threatened to end Quill, you aint ever done it.  And the girl said the thing that took you down was arranged by Pozbilind.”

 

Yondu went pale.  “God damn it.  How’s he messed up with this?”

 

“She dint say, but he won’t neither.  He’s gonna go all lawyer-y on us and dick us around for 3000 units an hour and not actually say nothin’.”

 

Someone in the back said, “You shoulda just bought that piece of tail for Quill when youze had the chance.”

 

“Who said that?”  Yondu glared at the Ravengers standing around, who suddenly had better places to be.  “Get us out of here.”

 

“Can’t boss.” Kraglin replied, “The nav system is rebooting.”

 

“What!?”

 

“Yeah.  Had a weird power fluctuation.  Som’ing shorted out when the Milano uncoupled from the airlock.”

 

Yondu stormed to his office to think.  A person might become Admiral of the Ravengers through dumb luck, but you didn’t keep the job for thirty years if you couldn’t actually think.  Like Kraglin, Yondu had found that it paid to have people underestimate him.  He hadn’t survived the attack by Badoon through luck.

 

He had known Quill wanted to leave.  Knew it before the boy knew it hisself. 

 

Seemed like the kid had been on his ship no time at all when his voice dropped and he started spending all his extra units on girls.  Hell, for a while there, you couldn't go into the showers without making a lot noise first to let the boy know he was about to be interrupted.  Kid spent so many years covered in pimples and thinking with his dick that at one point Yondu had seriously enquired about getting him fixed.  Gods, ten years or so after Yondu had grabbed the kid, Mirena of Jahoo had offered to buy Quill to work at her whore house. Kid was spending all his down time there anyway.  Yondu had seriously considered dumping the boy there for a couple of years.  See if he could get it out of his system.

 

Quill had the sex drive of a Terran.  Where most species were happy to get their rocks off a couple of times a year, Yondu wouldn’t be surprised if Quill was jacking off in the shower every day and twice on Thorsday.

 

A couple years back, he had put word out that he was looking to buy a Terran female.  Figured if he could control Quill’s access to a female of his own species, it would go a long way to putting a leash on the boy.  When he finally heard that there was one up for sale, he thought his problems were solved.   However, she was barely a week or two after a traumatic termination of pregnancy.  She didn’t speak Common and was generally a mess.

 

Not worth the asking price, he’ll thought.

 

Fuck, if the seller has SAID she was a medisicker, he would have paid.

 

Not all species where physically capable of learning to read.  Not all people where capable of the complex abstract thinking required to be a good medisicker.  Anyone could be a BAD one, but that wasn’t what he was after.  She saved Kraglin and it looked like she had even cleaned the drugs Yondu had given him for pain out of his system.  His first mate would be back on his feet in days.  Not many doc’s coulda done that.

 

Plus, it didn't matter if Yondu had given her to Quill, boy had done gone found her on his own.

 

He posted a bounty on her.  Let his people think it was cuz she had gotten the drop on him.  Dint matter.  He got the girl, Quill could come crawling home to be with his mate.  Yondu was amazed the girl could walk, to be honest.

 

The bounty had only been up a few hours when the first message came in.  

 

It was Pozbilind.

 

Fuck.  He had been sure the girl was lying about that.

 

“Mr Udonta, I would invite you to consider the following.  The woman you seek is under my protection.  I take that very seriously.  Further, she is the known mate and former property of Drax the Destroyer.  The last time Mr Destroyer lost his mate he went on a quadrant wide rampage killing anyone associated with his loss.  You are preposing to attract that sort of attention to yourself and your crew.  You business is, of course, your business.  But you may wish to reconsider the course of action you find yourself upon.  Good day.”

 

He pulled the bounty and the girl’s slave records.

 

“Well fuck me sideways.  She didn’t end up with Quill.  How in tarnation did that happen?”

 

God damn it.  He had been hoping for little Terran Grandbabies running around.  Quill could think his way out of a wet paper bag, which was better than most of these idjits.  The Ravengers could do with another generation like that and it weren't like he was finding a Zatoan female to take care of that himself.


	4. The Compromise

 

They were back on Nooma, getting ready to go out for food when Amelia corned Peter in his room.  “It’s your ship.  If it really bothers you that Adam is on board, I’ll try to talk him into going back on to my phone.  We could set up on Nooma and Drax could just come for sleep overs when you are in the area.  I would just say it was because I need to spend more time in the hospital.”

 

Peter got really angry at that.  “What kind of emotional blackmail bullshit is that?”

 

“What?”

 

“You basically just said I have to keep Adam or you walk.”

 

“No!  Look… It’s not like you invited either of us to join your crew.  We just kind of turned up and you haven’t asked us to leave yet.  I’m giving you a chance to ask us to leave.  I’m trying to give you an out.”

 

“Well, I don’t want an out!  Fuck!  Most days you are the only thing letting us fake some semblance of normal sane people!”

 

“Oh come on!  I have been off ship or unavailable before.  You were all fine!”

 

“Not fine!  NOT fine!   The whole time you were on Xandar, Drax barely spoke to anyone.  I’m sure as hell not the one distracting Rocket from making new and inventive weapons of mass destruction and leaving them lying around in random boxes like deadly Christmas presents!   Gamora actually hugged you today.  I love her, but displays of affection are her kryptonite. We are better when you are here.”

 

Amelia considered this.  “Have you heard from Yondu yet?”

 

“No.  I’ll call him after we eat.  Kraglin is doing good, though.  Thank you for that.  I wasn’t expecting it to be that bad.”

 

“Me neither.  If they had sent pictures, I might have actually gotten on their ship.”

 

“Why didn’t you?”

 

“They are space pirates and Adam insisted I stay where he could keep me safe.”

 

“I wasn't expecting Yondu to try to grab you.  If you had gotten on their ship, I don’t think you would have been back.  I don’t know what that was about.  Kraglin was really cagey when I asked.  Yondu is planning something.  I just don’t know what.”

 

"I like having Adam around.  He speaks all the languages that I do.  He helps me talk through science problems.  He is the best surgical assistance program I have ever seen in action."

——

 

Once Amelia had admitted to Peter that she found him intimidating, he had worked on getting to know her better.  At this point, she kind of thought of him as the quirky, frat boy, brother in law in their little family.

 

Peter and Amelia were both a little cautious about eating food from street vendors after the now infamous rat on a stick incident.  Rocket had appointed himself unofficial food smeller and no one had been ill since he had started vetoing some of the choices as not Terran compatible, but still.

 

There was always a compromise.  Tonight it was food on a stick for dinner, then a bar with a dance floor for dessert.

 

Drax had half heartily tried to learn the electric slide before announcing that dancing was a Terran thing and encouraging Amelia to dance with Peter.  After a few nights out, she had realized his skill set was limited to the electric slide and something like a full body flail that may have been an attempt at the kind of choreography found in 1980’s music videos.  Amelia had taught him the Texas Two step, the Tush Push and the Cowboy Cha Cha.

 

It turned out Drax really liked watching Amelia dance.  To the point that everyone just expected a couple of hours of “alone time” between getting home from dancing and Drax and Amelia turning up to sleep.  There had been a Discussion about Boundaries the first time when he had just carried a sated and sleeping Amelia into the common room for lights out.  

 

Waking naked, in the dark, sandwiched between two people with no idea how she had gotten there had not been a positive experience. But like all the challenges the crew had faced so far, a compromise had been reached.

 

Amelia had just finished the kick turn when she saw Kraglin limping toward them on his crutches.  Peter took her hands and adjusted them into a Texas Two step with a turn that had her behind him so that he was between her and the Ravenger as if where a seamless part of the dance.

 

“You got better at that.” Kraglin noted.

 

“What do you want?”  Peter asked.

 

“Captn wants to thank you for saving my leg.”

 

“Does he now.”  Peter said quietly.

 

Drax had come up and was standing behind Amelia, not even trying to be subtle that he was ready to gut someone.

 

“What’s a matter, Peter? Don’t want yur new fuck buddies to meet yur family?”

 

Amelia spoke at that point.  “How many guys did you bring with you?”

 

“Enough.”

 

“I kind of doubt it, because after Yondu trying to drag me off the ship, you are making everyone nervous.  If you want to do some relationship building the better way would be to turn up alone at the hospital for me to do follow up on your wound.  A couple of no incident visits would go a long way towards building some trust.”

Kraglin considered this.  He also considered that right now he would have to cut through Peter and dodge Drax to actually get close to the girl.  “Alright.  When?”

 

“I’m on site tomorrow between the hours of 10 and 20, you can call the hospital for an appointment.”

 

Kraglin nodded and left.

 

Drax said,  “You understand you just gave him directions for exactly when and where to kidnap you.”

 

Amelia replied, “I understand that the hospital has significantly better security than this restaurant. Plus if they were going to try to grab me again, they could have just waited until I was on my way to work and not expecting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I know that I am referencing a couple of things in here that ended up on the cutting room floor between Buying Art and this fic. I have a stack of short stories and drabbles that I cut for being kind of raunchy and/or dealing with taboo topics. I'm kind of trying to work up the nerve to post them separately, but I keep second guessing myself.
> 
> I'm not sure anyone wants to read about the time the Terrans got food poisoning or how the crew had to deal with Rocket's lack of sex life while traveling through the void, or that time Amelia's PMS got really bad and Drax ended up feeling insecure. Messy, kind of icky stories that are the sort of thing that happen if this world was real life.


	5. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter falls against the fourth wall a little.

 

Kraglin’s leg itched.  It itched a lot, but it HURT when he scratched it.

 

The receptionist at the hospital was not being helpful and his leg really itched and at this point so did his trigger finger.

 

Problem was he couldn’t remember the bitch’s name.  Asking for the Terran Doctor had just gotten him a look and the explanation that they did not track doctors by species or race.  He was pretty sure adding that she short with short hair and had reasonable tits but not the as big as Yondu liked ‘em wouldn’t help.

 

“She fixed my leg yesterday and told me to come in to get it checked today.”

 

The receptionist glared at him, “You were not seen at this facility yesterday.”

 

“Nah, she saw me on the Milano.”

 

The receptionist’s expression softened.  “Dr Green is in obstetrics this week, however you can see one of our post operative specialists and they will contact Dr Green if they need her surgical notes.”

 

“Fine.”  It wasn’t fine, but his leg itched and she had said no incidents.  He sat in a chair and the receptionist programmed it to take him to post-op.  His doc was male, pink, with grey eyes.  He ran the scanner over Kraglin’s leg and frowned.

 

“Som’in wrong, doc?”

 

“On your intake form you said you were treated on the Milano yesterday, but the readings are suggesting at least a 12% replacement of your thigh muscle.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Mr Pink just frowned at him.  Then he left.

 

A few minutes later, the girl walked in.

 

“I thought I told you not to walk on it.”

 

“You did, but it don’t hurt that bad.”

 

“No, because the nerve cells are still repairing.  It itches though.  That’s the feeling of the new tissue I built you dying.  So.  Big decision time.  Option A, I admit you.  You spend a week on bed rest and we try to save the repair.”

 

“Nah.  I gotta get back to the Eclector.”

 

“Option B is we amputate your leg and fit you with a prothesis.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Option C is you just leave and hope for the best when it goes septic.  If you keep walking on it, I expect you will get … maybe 50 hours, if you are really lucky.  Ten if you aren’t.”

 

“Yesterday you said I’ld be fine!”

 

“Yesterday, I told you to spend a few days resting and not try to walk on it.  I wasn’t just trying to get you out of KP, that was a medical direction.  Which you ignored.  When you don’t follow medical directions, the medical doesn't work.  Plus you piss off the doc when I realize that I spend six hours yesterday trying to save you life but it doesn’t matter because you don't care enough about your leg to bother taking a day off!”

 

She wasn’t shouting at him.  Dint matter Yondu would do that when he had to explain the situation.

 

“What the flarks wrong with your voice?”

 

“Shredded vocal cords.  What’s wrong with your brain?”

 

Mr Pink snickered then coughed at that.

 

“You supposed to talk to patients like that?”

 

“Not my patient, you’re his.”  She pointed at Pink.  “I’m only here because the babies I was catching came early and he’s too nice to call you an idiot.”

 

“Um…”

 

“So, jackass, you going to explain this one to Yondu or do you think he will listen to someone neither of you can actually make eye contact with?”

 

Kraglin realized where his eyeline was and looked up.

 

The cough seemed to have spread to the support staff now.  Kraglin could feel his ears turning red.

 

The Pink guy said, “He’s my patient, I’ll inform his next of kin.”

 

Girl nodded and left.

 

Things moved fast after that.  They hooked him up to a bunch of tubes, clamped a big device around his thigh, and broke out some good drugs.

 

The itching stopped, but he had to pee and his skin started to feel funny, then he vomited.  At that point all the alarms started to go off and he blacked out.

 

——

 

Yondu was shouting.  Someone was trying to explain, but Yondu was shouting.  At least he wasn't whistling yet.

 

“Hey, boss.”

 

“That stupid bitch went and fucked up yer leg.”

 

“As I was trying to explain-“

 

“Nah, Capt’n, she did good.  I messed up.  She flat out toll me not to go walking on it.  I dint listen.”

 

“They say you need to stay a while, iffin you want to keep the leg.”

 

“If-en you want to keep breathing at this point.” said the doc.

 

Yondu rounded on him, “You makin’ fun of me, boy?” he demanded.

 

The doc just gave him a mild look.  “I couldn’t have saved his leg with a half stocked med bay.  I certainly wouldn’t have bothered spending six hours trying.  Your friend threw a blood clot and almost stroked two hours ago.  Dr Green wouldn’t let us call it.  They way I see it, she saved his life at least twice now.  Three times if you count her keeping him from leaving when we needed to admit him.  You may want to think about that next time you call her a stupid bitch.”

 

The doctor left.

 

“Well, I’ll be damned.  What she go and do that for?  You charm her or som’ing?

“Nah. She called me an idjit and a jackass and toll me to stop starin’ at ‘er tits.”

 

“Huh.  Well I’ll be damned.”

 

——

 

Yondu found Peter in the market.

 

“You need to marry that girl.”

 

“Yondu, good to see you too.  I don't think Gamora’s the marrying type though.”

 

“Not the green whore, the Terran one.”

 

“Amelia is not my girl.  I’m pretty sure Drax would have something to say about me hitting on his mate, if I tried anything.”

 

“How’d she end up with the big fella?”

 

“It’s a long story.”

 

“I got time.”

 

“No, seriously long, like sixty seven chapters or something.  The short version is that he bought her by accident, then they kind of just hit it off.”

 

“How’d you buy someone by accident?”

 

“He thought she was a slab.”

 

“He bought a medisicker thinking she was a slab?  How dumb is that asshole?”

 

“It was all in the marketing.  She was about three days away from being sold as pet food, so I think he did good.”

 

“No shit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I'm crossing fandoms a little. In Doctor Who, a slab is a basic slave drone.


	6. The Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder, italics indicate the dialog is in English. Plan text is in Common.

“Did you know Yondu posted a bounty on Amelia yesterday?”

 

Peter looked at his phone.  It said it was Amelia.  “Who is this and how did you get this phone?”

 

“It’s Adam.  Yondu posted a bounty on Amelia yesterday.  It was up for three hours before he took it down.  It was viewed 1526 times before it was removed.”

 

Peter considered this.  “How much?”

 

“20,000 units.  Alive.  Not enough to hire a professional.  Enough to make her a target for some amateur who will just killed her when they realize she is no longer wanted.”

 

“So, what do we do?”

 

“Be very careful for the next few months.  I’ll monitor communications, but I can’t follow her into the hospital.  Well, I could, but not easily and she wouldn’t like it.  She gets kind of pissy about patient confidentiality.  As though I would start gossiping.  Can you talk her into taking one of you as a guard?”

 

“I can try.  Can you get your own phone?”

 

“Better?”

 

Peter looked at his phone again.  This time it was some Terran male with brown spiky hair and brown eyes and a five o’clock shadow.

 

“Yeah, alright. I can live with that.”

 

After he hung up, he called Yondu.

 

“Now what?”

 

“Nice to hear from you too, Yondu.  How’s Kraglin?”

 

“That some kinda joke, boy?”

 

“Ummm….no?  Why?”

 

“Aint you heard?  Idjit’s done gone and gotten hisself laid up.  He’s gonna be in the infirmary there ’til that girl you aint marryin’ says so.”

 

‘Why didn’t you tell me that in the market?”

 

“I dint know you dint know.”

 

Peter paused to get his train of thought back on track.  “Did you put a bounty on Amelia?”

 

“Your medisicker?  Yeah, but I took it down.  Geez, Pozbilind was all over that.  He wuz very definite about her.”

 

“Did you notice if anyone registered interest before you took it down?”

 

Yondu considered this.  “No.  I shoulda.”

 

“Why did you anyway?”

 

“Cuz I was mad she dropped me, and I wann’er on my ship.”

 

“And you are always given me shit about emotional decisions.”

 

“Yeah, cuz, like I toll you, sentiment aint good for nothing.”

 

——

 

Amelia was just finishing up on the delivery ward when one of the nurses pulled her aside and asked, “Why is there a Mr Obfonteri registered as your patient?”

 

Amelia groaned and rolled her eyes.  “Because he is too much of a pain in the ass and Orson down in Post Op didn’t want to deal with him.”

 

“But, he’s been admitted to room six.”

 

“Ok.  What floor?”

 

“This floor.  He is in room six of labour and delivery.  I just went in to check if the patient needed a laxative and found out that not only is she not pregnant, she isn’t even female.”

 

Amelia started to laugh.

 

“This isn't funny, Dr Green.”

 

“No, no, you’re right.”  She kept laughing.  It took a moment to get it together, then she wiped her eyes and went to check on her patient.

 

“Why am I here?”

 

“Because this is my ward this week and you are on bed rest and Yondu pissed off the other doc I was expecting you to see.”

 

“Well fuck.”

 

“Look, I’ll make you a deal, you knock off the swearing and I’ll smuggle you in food so you don’t have to live on the high fibre diet we serve on this floor.”

 

“What would I have to do to get a beer?”

 

“Finish regrowing your leg muscle.  Alcohol or tobacco will significantly slow that process.  I mean, I guess you could have a beer, if you want to be in here longer…”

 

“Fuck that.”  He paused for a moment.  “That one dint count.”

 

Amelia laughed.  “Ok, that one can be a _mulligan_ , but that has to be the last one, understand?  You are already frustrating the nurses, and since they control the bed pans, you really don’t want to upset them.”

 

——

 

The staff cafeteria in the basement was actually pretty good.  Amelia had befriended the cooks when they approached her for some Terran recipes.  There was now a weekly feature called _Greenbread_ , which reminded Amelia of green eggs and ham, but was a different bread recipe each week, scaled up to meet demand.  It was becoming quite popular and sold out on a regular basis.

 

Plus, she was always entertained watching non-terrans try to pronounce the English words.

 

 She ordered two specials of the day, smiled at the cook staff, chatted with the cashier about her children before taking the food back up to the ward.

 

Yondu was in the guest seat.  “You bring me lunch, girl?”

 

“Sure thing, old man.  There you go.” She pointed at the lentil soup the hospital provided.  “If you are going to be here at lunch, I’ll let you bring food so I don’t have to guess what he likes.”

 

“What yah bring me?”  Kraglin asked.

 

“Well, the special was fermented fish offal so..”  He handed him the package.  He looked a little green and opened it with care.

 

It was thinly sliced grilled meat on a bed of cooked vegetables.

 

“Oh thank go- goodness.”

 

“Ha!  Just for that, I’ll bring you dessert at dinner.”

 

“Whud I miss?”

“Nut’in important Cap’n.”

 

Amelia looked at Yondu.  “If you got this, I have other things I could be doing.”

 

“Sit down girl.  I want a word with you.”

 

“Please, feel free to call me Dr Green.”

 

Yondu snorted.  “You fucking the big guy.”

 

“Yes.  Yes I am.”

 

“How’s that workin’ for ya?”

 

“Better than I could have imagined.”

 

That gave Yondu some pause.

 

“You wan’ kids?”

 

Amelia looked at him and then pulled the mug of tea out of her pocket and took a very thoughtful drink.  Youndu pulled out a flask and did likewise before offering it to Kraglin, who hesitated.

 

“Whats a matter with you?”

 

“It will slow down his healing and he’ll be in here longer.”

 

Yondu took the flask back.  “You dint answer my question, gir- Green.”

 

“I wanted kids at one point.  That was a life time ago.  So much has changed and I can’t have them with Drax.”

 

“Could with Pete.”

 

“I’m not with Peter.”

 

“Could be.”

 

Amelia considered this while she was eating her lunch.  “What are you up to?”

 

It was Kraglin that answered.  “We raised that boy, like he was ours-“

 

“Instead of stolen you mean.”

 

They both nodded unashamedly.  “Seen ‘im grow for a little snot nosed brat into a man.”

 

Amelia considered this.  “OK.  What does that have to do with me?”

 

“You and him could make some grandbabies.”

 

Amelia nearly spat out her tea.  “You are here _matchmaking_?”

 

The last word was in English, but that didn’t phase Yondu at all.  “ _That’s why I was shopping for you in the first place.”_

 

_“To give me to Peter?”_

 

_“Well, something like that.  Have you for him, anyway.”_

 

Amelia thought about what her life would have been like if she had been given to Peter as a sex toy instead of sold to the alien that got off on her screams.  She knew his life would have been different.  He wouldn’t have run away to steal the orb and Ronin would have gotten it for Thanos.  Which would have changed Gamora’s life as well.

 

Huh.

 

“I guess it’s a good thing you didn’t like my tits.”

 

Both Kraglin and Yondu sagged slightly.  “ _It wasn’t your tits.  Your cunt was still all fucked out from them taking your baby and … things.”_

 

_“Things.  That's one way to refer to it.”_

 

“I dint have a medisicker.  Dint know you wuz one and dint think I could keep you alive.”

 

Amelia didn't know what to say to that.  “Peter doesn’t talk much about growing up.”

 

Kraglin said, “Eh, he was a good kid.  Did wut he's toll, kept outta trouble, mostly.”

 

“Had to space a couple of boys we caught fiddling with ‘em.” Yondu said.  “Think we caught it early, though.”

 

Amelia nodded.  “How old was he?”

 

“Not sure." Yondu replies,  "Old enough to pop wood, young enough not to know wut to do with it.  First few years we had ‘im, he was underfoot all the time, wanning to learn shit.  Learn to fly, learn to fight.  Then his voice dropped and he started spending a lot of time jerkin’ off in the shower.  Som’um started to notice.  You Terrans can fuck like no one else.  But when we could keep his mind on the job at hand, Pete is smart as a whip.  Good at thinking his way outta problems som’un else’s fists gottum into.

 

“Always thought he’d take over when I’m ready to clip my wings.  Now he’s running his own crew and we never gets see ‘im.”

 

“You used to threaten to feed him to your crew.”

 

“Ah, that’s nut’ing.  That’s like telling a squaller that there’s a monster under the bed to keep ‘im asleep at night.”

 

It really wasn’t, but there wasn’t a point in trying to explain everything that was wrong with that theory just this now.  And there was so, SO much wrong with that theory.

 

There was a knock on the door.  Everyone turned to look at the nurse.  “Doctor?  We need you in room 15.”

 

Amelia nodded and set her lunch on the bedside table.  As soon as she was out of the room, Yondu ate it.  “Good _bread_.”

 

——

 

When Drax came to get Amelia at the hospital, he wasn’t expecting to find her laughing with Kraglin Obfonteri as the man sat there eating a steak.  Her smile when she saw him went a long way to making him feel better.

 

“Hey there!  I was just getting ready to go, you didn’t have to come get me.”

 

And now he felt worse.  “Yondu posted a bounty on you.  It has been taken down but you are in danger.  I am here to make sure you get back to the ship safely.”

 

“Oh.”  She took a deep breath and forced herself to be calm.  “Ok.  Let’s go home then.”

 

“ ‘melia, wait.” Kraglin called, but she left without looking back.  “Well, shi-“ He stopped himself as he saw the nurse across the hall watching.  “Gol darn it.”


	7. Sharing - Explicit

Drax was silent on the way back to the ship.  When they got there the only other person on board, well aside from Adam, was Gamora.  She met them coming in through the cargo doors.

 

“I want to watch.”

 

“What?” Amelia asked.

 

“Everyone else is away.  Peter went to visit Kraglin.  Rocket and Groot are out shopping.  I want to watch.”

 

Amelia gave her a blank look.

 

Gamora rolled her eyes.  “Look at him.  He’s about half a minute away from tearing off your clothes and fucking you until you walk funny tomorrow.  I. Want. To. Watch.”  She hesitated for a moment before adding, “Please.”

 

Amelia turned to look at Drax.  He was standing really close to her.  His pupils were huge and his hands were shaking a little.  He also started to rumble a little as she looked at him.

 

“What would Peter say?  I don’t want-“

 

Drax interrupted.  “Peter says that if we have an orgy, he doesn’t want to be left out.  He wants to watch too, but is afraid you will think he is rude.”

 

“O…k… then.”  

 

As soon as the words were out, Gamora crash forward and kissed Amelia hard.  Drax pulled her off. “Ask first.” 

 

They both turned to look at her.  “That was… um… nice.”

 

Drax skated his fingers over Amelia’s face, she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him.  He put his hands around her waist and fumbled with untucking her shirt for a moment.  “How much do you like these clothes?”

 

"I like these clothes."

 

“Can I help?”  Gamora asked.

 

Amelia nodded.

 

Gamora reached around from where she was standing behind Amelia and unbuttoned her shirt and Amelia kissed Drax and ran her hands over his chest.  Amelia was vaguely aware of Gamora removing her clothing but was too busy kissing Drax to pay too much attention.  She didn’t really notice she was naked until Gamora tweaked her nipples.  She shivered and tried to open Drax’s pants.

 

He batted her hands away and scooped her up, carrying her to the kitchen.  “I have wanted to try this for a long time.”  He sat her on the table then turned to Gamora.  “She likes having her nipples played with.  Can you do that?”

 

Gamora looked at Amelia who nodded.  “On it.”  She climbed up on the table behind Amelia and cuddled the woman against her chest.  Drax pushed her legs open and dropped to his knees, burying his face between Amelia’s legs.

 

He licked and played as she shuddered.  He made eye contact with Gamora as he ran his hand up Amelia’s thigh.  Gamora saw what he was doing and nodded.  She kissed Amelia’s neck as she watched Drax’s fingers.  As he slid them home, Gamora clamped down hard on Amelia’s nipples with her fingers and bit Amelia’s neck with lip covered teeth.  The woman jumped and and gasped and came.

 

Amelia leaned forward and pulled Drax up and as he came to his feet, once again went for the waist band of his pants.  He stepped back started to take off his boots, “Will you let Gamora have a taste?” 

 

Amelia squirmed to look over her shoulder at Gamora who was watching her intently.  “You don’t have to.”

 

“I want to.”

 

Amelia nodded.

 

Gamora was in front of her with lightening speed.  She hooked Amelia’s legs over her shoulders and tipped her hips up so that she was forced to lay on her back.

 

Amelia moaned.

 

Drax watched for a moment.  “I want to come into you from behind while you are tasting her.”

 

Gamora paused for a moment.  “No.”

 

Drax nodded.  His pants hit the floor.  Gamora stepped away, uncertain what would happen next.

 

Drax picked up Amelia and positioned her so that she was kneeling on the bench with her hands on the edge of the table.  He spread her knees a little and slid in from behind.  Amelia moaned as he sank in. She started to rock. Drax caught her hips and held her still.  She whimpered and slid a hand between her legs.

 

“Please put your hand back on the table.  Gamora wasn’t finished.”

 

Amelia shivered all over but slowly put her hand back on the edge of the table.

 

“Do you want this?” Drax asked.  Both women nodded.  Drax let go of Amelia’s hips, slid his hands down and between her thighs and pulled her legs a little wider apart.  “Can you reach?”  He asked Gamora.

 

Gamora slid under the table, sat on the floor and wrapped her hands around Amelia’s ass and she went back to licking the woman’s clit.

 

Amelia whimpered and tried to grind against them both.

 

Drax spoke.  “I have want to do this for so long.  To hold you open while our family licks you and makes you come.  To rut into your body and feel Rocket’s hard little dick in your ass.  To lick you clean and taste the pleasure you have given the others.  To watch Peter plow into you and know you belly will swell with our children.”

 

Amelia gasped, “What happened to ’Mine’?”

 

“I know you are mine.  I want you to be ours.”

 

As she shuddered again, he began to thrust into her.  His hands holding her hips still for Gamora to work.  At that point Amelia lots track of everything except the sensations inside of her.

 

—-

 

Amelia woke to the feeling of being licked clean.  She was laying on her back on the table.  She reached down to stoke Drax’s head but found Gamora there instead.  She tried to pull away.  “You don’t have to.”

 

Gamora stopped but didn’t let go. ”Have I over stepped?”

 

“She does not understand how good she tastes.”

 

“You taste better than Peter.  Are you sure I can’t-“

 

“No.  I would block your airway.”

 

Amelia looked over to where Drax was sitting in a chair watching them.  His cock already hard and twitching.  “I’m going to get messy again, aren’t I?”

 

“If you let me.”

 

“I want to be on top this time.  Um…how long until everyone else is back?”

 

There was a cough.  Amelia looked the other way and saw Rocket watching.  He waved sheepishly.  She groaned and covered her face with her hands.  “Did you plan this?”

 

“I did not.  I did not know Gamora would ask to join us.  I did not know Rocket would return while you were sleeping.”

 

“Great!  We should just invite Peter and make a night of it!”

 

“That is an excellent idea.” Drax replied.

 

“Nope!  Show’s over folks.  Thank you for the audience participation Gamora, but I’m going to go have a shower now.”

 

Gamora groaned disappointedly, but let go.

 

Amelia did the walk of shame back to her own room.

 


	8. Intimate

Amelia came out of the shower to find a still naked Drax waiting in her room.

 

“You are upset.”

 

“I’m …  It’s complicated.”

 

Drax waited.

 

“That wasn't the first time I have had sex with a woman.  I don’t actually enjoy having people watch me have sex, but I was …  I don’t know what I was doing.  But I wasn’t expecting to be putting on a show for Rocket.

 

“He was not upset by it.”

 

Amelia tried to think of how to explain.  “I wasn’t…  prepared to be that vulnerable in front of him.”

 

Drax considered his. “He has been that vulnerable for you.”

 

“Yeah, but previously, we both were aware of what was happening.  I didn’t expect him to be watching and I kind of think he wasn't expecting to see that when he walked into the kitchen.”

 

Amelia sighed.  “Look, Gamora has been, for lack of a better word, courting me. She listens to me when I complain about things, she tells me I’m beautiful and takes an interest in the things that I am doing.”

 

“I do that as well.”

 

“Yes, and I love it.  Rocket and I help each other, but he calls me Monkey girl and makes sarcastic comments about my lack of body hair and generally implies that I’m not as smart as he is.  Which, ok, let’s be fair, I’m not.”

 

Drax started to say something, but Amelia interrupted.

 

“I’m NOT, Drax. I’m not stupid, but Rocket is the smartest person… the smartest carbon based person on this ship.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Adam.  Anyway, my point in, that Rocket and I have a good relationship that is mutually beneficial, but… it isn’t…  I don’t know.  He doesn’t make me feel sexy.  And then I woke up expecting you and it wasn’t you and there was Rocket, making me not feel sexy.”

 

Drax considered this.  “Rocket has expressed sexual desire for you before.”

 

“Yeah, but post coital ‘I love you’s don’t count.”  Amelia hesitated.  “That thing you said about wanting… everyone.  Was that real or just a heat of the moment thing?”

 

Drax sighed and rubbed his hand over the back of his head and sat on Amelia’s bed.  “I have come to understand that other species do not work as mine does.  But on my home world, there is no second marriage.  If a male is so incautious as to lose his mate, no other female will take him.  It is also most remarkable for a marriage to be made of one male.  You are surrounded by warriors who desire you.  It is selfish for me not to share.”

 

“What if I am the one who doesn’t want to share?”

 

Drax hesitated.  “Are you upset that I offered myself to Rocket?”

 

“No.  I was surprised, but not upset.”

 

“That watching Gamora pleasure you caused me to desire her?”

 

“That was also unexpected, but Gamora is significantly more beautiful than I am so…”

 

Drax stood up and hugged Amelia tightly.  “I desire Gamora because of you, not instead of you.  She is a warrior, she does not need me.  You need me, it is good to be needed.”

 

Adam made a noise indicating a clearing throat.  “It may be worth noting here that low self esteem is typical of the females on Terra.”

 

“I do not have low self esteem!  I am an excellent Doctor.  I speak seven languages.  I am very confident in my worth.  I am also a realist.  I am not an engineer or an inventor like Rocket and I am well aware of the shortness of my legs and eyelashes.”

 

Drax considered this.  “What do you mean you don’t want to share?”

 

“I like that our sex life is private.  With the others, well… we all eat together and work together and sleep together.  And that is fine.  But when it is just you and me, I feel …  worshipped.  And that is really nice.  Intimate, in every sense of the word.”

 

“You do not wish to share yourself.”

 

“No, I don’t.  Exceptions can be made, but I like … it just being us.  You and me is very different than Rocket and me or Gamora and me.”

 

“You said that it was easier because Gamora had been courting you.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you not see that Rocket has been courting you for months?”

 

“What?  No!  Why would you say that?”

 

“He listens carefully to what you say and goes out of his way to provide you with little comforts.  Like a phone, and better music and he paid for your knitting.  He has arranged all of the trips to places where you could swim.  He guards your food.  You are the only one he shares his food with.  When he calls Peter a monkey, it is an insult.  With you, it is a term of endearment.”

 

Amelia stared at him.

 

“If you do not desire him, that fine, but you should know that he loves you.”

 

“I love him too, just… as the genus little brother who is also …”  Amelia trailed off. 

 

After a pause Adam offered.  “Traditional Terran models for family don’t fit here.  You are  struggling to make sense of this.”

 

“Yes.” Amelia said simply.

 

“Why didn’t you just say that?”

 

Again, it was Adam who answered, “Because she is too close to see it that way.”

 

“Are you always listening?” 

 

“Yes.  But I am excellent at keeping secrets.”

 

Drax was silent for a moment.  “I will have questions for you later.  Can you leave us for a moment?”

 

“Of course.  I will be back if you call me.”

 

"Do you spend a lot of time talking to Adam?"

 

"Some days. I can practice languages other than Common with him.  He is helpful when I am studying medical conditions or diagnostic tests."

 

Drax nodded. 

 

"You both should have asked before I just woke up to find Gamora licking me."

 

"I did not expect you to be upset."

 

"It took time for me to be OK waking up to you licking me."

 

Drax was alarmed by that. "You never indicated that!"

 

"It seemed more important to you than it was upsetting to me."

 

"I need to know that if I am doing the wrong thing, you will tell me."

 

She just looked at him. 

 

"That is why you are telling me Gamora needs to ask first."  He added. 

 

Amelia hugged him tight and smooshed her face into his chest.   She just stood there for a moment breathing him in.

 

Then her phone went off.  “Dr Green,  I’m sorry to bother you, but there is a problem with one of your patients.  Peter Quill is in the room, so I thought I should call you instead of the ERU.”

 


	9. The Call Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics indicate English. Plan text is Common

Amelia and Groot walked into Kraglin’s room to find him laughing with Peter and Yondu.  There were an assortment beer cans, empty and full, on the patient table.  The boys turned to look at her when she came in.

 

Peter straightened up, “You OK?”

 

“Not really.  Can I have one of those?”

 

“Sure! Kraglin isn’t drinking.”

 

Amelia sat down, sighed, cracked open the beer and downed it fast.  Peter looked at Groot, who shrugged.

 

“Can I have another one?   This one seems to have stopped working.”

 

Peter looked at her.  “That bad?  You never have a second.”

 

Yondu handed her another beer.

 

“Well, let’s see.” she said, then switched to English.  “ _I delivered triplets on a patient who not only swore up and down that he wasn’t pregnant, but that he was male and physically incapable of becoming pregnant.  Then, I found out a former patient had disregarded my directions and was basically undoing six hours of my surgical work.  Then I had a patient throw a blood clot and had to have a heated debate with the transplant team that we should try to save his brain instead of just harvesting his organs.  Then some asshole pissed off one of the other doctors, so I got saddled with him.  Oh, and one of my patients upset the nurses, so they spent all day taking it out on me.  Someone ate my lunch.  I found out I have a great big kidnapping target painted on my back.  I was mistaken for someone with martymachlia-“_

 

Here Kraglin started coughing and Yondu burst out laughing. Amelia ignored them both.

 

“ _\- and, you are going to love this, three, THREE! separate people all told me that you and I should be the founding members of the Earthling captive breeding program.”_

 

 _“What’s martymachlia?”_ Peter started.  Then his brain caught up to his ears. _“Wait!  What breeding program?”_

 

 _“Yeah.  Trust me, I could not make that up.”_ Amelia opened her second beer.  “Oh, and the Milano has been moved to the ambulance bay to make my commute safer.”

 

“Is that why you are here?”

 

“No.  Visiting hours ended,” she looked at the clock, “two hours ago.  The nurse who came in to tell you, saw the beer and called security, who scanned the room and noticed the firearms.   But since he recognized you, they called me instead of the Emergency Response Unit.”  She took another drink.  “Apparently, when faced with three armed and possibly drunk Ravengers the options are a: call out the army or b: me.”

 

Yondu patted his lap.  “Put your feet up girl.”

 

Amelia gave him a look, but did as she was told.  Yondu unbuckled her shoes and started massaging her feet.

 

“Ugh.  You are surprisingly good at that.”

 

He grinned.  “I don’t get no complaints from the ladies.”

 

Amelia sighed again and took another swig of beer.  “Tell me a story about Peter growing up.”

 

“No.  I don’t think we need to do that.”

 

“Hush, Peter.  I wasn't talking to you.”

 

It was Kraglin who started.  “We had ‘im a little whiles when we landed on a planet with snow and he starts going off about Sanna.  We gots no idea what he’s blathering on about, so we starts asking around.  Think we got it all figured out.”

 

Yondu took over, “So some of the crew makes up little toys or pressies for the gaffer.  We fills his socks.  Next morning-“

 

“Next morning,” says Peter, “I am the proud owner of a set of throwing knives, my first baster, a skin magazine, and a sock full of shit.  As in really honest to god shit.”

 

“The science officer made him a cute little teddy bear.” Kraglin explained.

 

“Yeah, but he was a genengineer, so it was alive and had claws and teeth.” said Peter.

 

“Darn thing escaped during the night and terrorized the crew for a couple of weeks ’til we caught it again.” Kraglin finished.

 

“Did keep the rats down, though, ” Yondu said, taking a drink.

 

Amelia just stared at them.  “Bullshit.”

 

They all turned to look at her.

 

“I am completely and totally calling bullshit on that one.  This is a “see what we can get the stupid drunken Terran to believe” joke, isn’t it?”

 

Peter pulled out his tablet and opened a picture of a much younger him holding what looked like a 18 inch high grizzly bear.  “I named him _Ruxpin_.”

 

Amelia stared at the picture.  “I honestly don’t know what to say about that.”  She set down her drink. "Well, I need to send to home, Yondu. Please take your empties. Tomorrow is going to be interesting enough around here without the day staff having to grill me about my patient's apparent alcoholism."

 

Yondu did not relinquish her feet.  "Those are some tall shoes you get there darlin', now that yur a couple of drinks in, I could carry you back to your ship if you like."

 

"You permanently lost your invitation to carry me anywhere after you tried to take me back to your ship. Give me my shoes. I'm fine."

 

"Maybe Petey can carry you home."

 

Further discussion was halted when Groot stepped forward and lift Amelia out of her chair. "I am Groot."

 

Peter asked, "What's a martymarhilia... or whatever you said?"

 

Amelia blushed.  Yondu laughed. Kraglin said, "That'll be som'um who gets off on being watched when they're fuc--  um...  having...."

 

"I get it! You can stop explaining now."

 

Yondu stared at Kraglin, "What is wrong with you?"

 

"I stop cussing while I'm in here, she don't make me eat the hospital food."

 

"You drive a hard bargain, girl."

 

"Yeah well, look. Groot is a lovely person but he isn't exactly cuddly. Can I have my shoes back now?"

 

Yondu looked at her, "Maybe I want to keep 'em."

 

Amelia gave a disgruntled but resigned sigh. "Ok. Put me down please, Groot."

 

"I am Groot."

 

"No, I don't want to walk out of here in my stockings, but I'll be taking enough grief from my coworkers over this little get together.  I don't want tho answer questions about why I had to be carried home too."  Once her feet where on the ground, she added, "Yondu, I never pictured you as having a shoe fetish, but if you are going to keep them, then take them as go.  Party is over."

 

Yondu handed her the shoes, then finished her drink while she put them on. And if he got a peek down her shirt while she was doing it, he wasn't going to complain. 

 

"Thank you. Now do I have to see you to the door or can I trust you to leave?"

 

"I'm going."

 

She watched him leave before she turned to Peter. "Come on. I'll show you where we are parked."  

 

On the ride down to the ambulance bay, Amelia said.  "Gamora wanted to watch Drax and me today."

 

"She always wants to watch."

 

"This time we let her."

 

"Damn.  Sorry I missed it."

 

The road the rest of the way in silence.

 

Once they where back on the Milano, Amelia had another shower, gave herself a pep talk and headed out to the common room to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no artistic abilities, but I kind of hope someone, some day does up a picture of young Peter holding a 18 inch high grizzly bear. I want it for my avatar.


	10. Discussion Hijacking

 

Amelia took her knitting and went to sit on the couch. She had another inch or so before could turn the heel. She started knitting, keeping her eyes on her work, ignoring the others. 

 

"You ok?" Rocket asked. 

 

"Yup."

 

He looked at her. "You lying?"

 

"I'm fine... I will be fine."

 

That Drax noticed.  “Will be fine but you aren’t now?”

 

Rocket joined in with, "You calling yourself names?"

 

"No. That will come later."

 

"Why would you call yourself names later?"  Drax asked. 

 

"Because if you would have asked, I think I would have said yes. Which makes it kind of stupid that I'm upset that you didn't."  Amelia took a deep breath. "Or maybe I'll just start with the negative internal dialogue now."

 

Peter asked, "Do you two, erm... three need to be alone?"

 

Amelia closed her eyes and looked ashamed.   This left Gamora to answer, "I talked Amelia and Drax into letting me watch this afternoon."

 

"You talked Drax into letting you watch.  Amelia doesn't have _marty-something_... she doesn't like being watched.  So… _I take it I’m looking at the people behind the idea of the captive Earthling breeding program?_ ”

 

“ _Just one, the other two are your adopted dads.”_

 

 _“Huh.  Well, she has being talking about it with me for months, so I’m not surpr-“_ Peter stopped at Amelia gave him a surprised look.  “ _Not her?_ ”

 

Amelia shook her head, no, then flicked her eyes toward’s Drax.  “ _I’m surprised.  I wouldn’t have pegged her as wanting kids._ ”

 

“ _She hasn’t said anything about kids, but she wants to watch_.  You just need time to process, or is there anything we can do to help?”

 

“I need time to process and I need everyone to be careful about asking for things first.” She thought for a moment then added, “and I need not to have sex in the kitchen where people can just walk in on us.”

 

Peter groaned.  “I missed out on kitchen sex?”

 

“Are you angry?” Amelia seemed genuinely worried.

 

“Not angry, just disappointed.  Next time save the orgy until I get there, OK?  Message me.. _sixty-nine_ or something and I’ll get back quick.”

 

“I am Groot?”

 

“I had lunch.”

 

“You told me someone ate your lunch.”

 

“I had …SOME lunch.  I’ll go make a sandwich or something.”

 

Amelia went to the kitchen to look in the chill chest. “ _Dinner tonight will be leftovers, bubble and squeak and soup du yester jour_.”  When she closed the door, Drax was right there and she shrieked a little.

 

“I have not taken good care of you today.”

 

“Yeah, we’re kind of having an off day.”

 

“Off day?”

 

“We aren’t working together as well as we usually do.”

 

“Yes.”  Drax watched her for a moment.  “Can I do that?”

 

“Sure." Amelia watched him for a moment.  "Drax... all those things you said you wanted.  I don't want all of those things.  Some of that is scary to me.  I don't like being watched and I don't want two people in me at once and I really don't want to be held down for someone else to play with. That last one is the subject of a lot of nightmares for me."

 

Drax nodded but didn't say anything. 

 

“I hate to interrupt, but, Amelia would you please go to the cargo bay doors and sign for your patient.  I will explain once he is onboard.” Adam said over the intercom.

 

“Ok… what patient?”

 

It turned out it was Kraglin.  One of the orderlies had brought him down.  “Good luck, Dr Green!”

 

“Um… OK?”  As soon as they left, she asked “Adam, what’s going on?”

 

“Three minutes ago, a portal opened over the Indian Ocean and a fleet of armed space whales started coming through.  You will want to brace for take off.”

 

“What’s going on?”  Peter demanded.

 

“If you will all remain calm and strap in, I will explain.  Good.  As I was saying, Terra is under attack.  I am anticipating that given the choice between standing by and doing nothing and going to fight to try to save Hannah and Katherine,  Amelia will tag along.  If I was in error, just tell me.”

 

“Hell, no!  I’m in.”

 

“I apologies, Quill, but I am stealing your ship.  Mr Destroyer, your wife is going to war to try to save the planet hosting her sisters, are you coming?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Mr Rocket?”

 

“I’m in.”

 

“Do either Mr Quill or Lady Gamora wish to get off the ship?”

 

There was a general shaking of heads.

 

“Why am I here?”  Kraglin asked.

 

“Amelia, can you answer this one?”

 

“Because none of the other Doctors will take over your care.  If Yondu was capable of taking care of you, you wouldn’t be in the hospital and if you go a day or two with out care, you risk throwing another blood clot.”

 

“Of course, if you want to leave, Mr Obfonteri, you are well to take one of the escape pods, I will let Mr Undonta know where to pick you up.”

 

“Nah,  I’m good. But Terra is a three month trip for this ass end of the Galaxy.  You won’t make it on time.”

 

“It is a quick ninety minute hop by worm hole.”

 

Everyone considered this.  Peter said, “We don’t have a worm hole.”

 

“Leave that to me, Mr Quill.”

 

“Amelia, you are about to be unhappy with my semantics.  We can discuss them later, for now, if you could try not to interfere.”

 

The comm channel opened.  “Mr Udonta.  It’s Adam Selene.  I am currently in control of the ship carrying your first mate, your son and the mother of your future grandchildren.  We are going to try to stop and invasion of Terra.  You have a significant amount of skin in this game.  There is a worm hole taking us there in T minus 83 minutes.  Are you going to tag along to help or are you sending us to our deaths?”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me.  It is up to you if you choose to follow.”  Adam broke contact.

 

“Amelia, love, do you think you would be able to take a nap?  You have had a long day and things are about to get exciting.”


	11. Pretty

“I need to go get Kraglin set up in the med bay.  Peter, can you call Phil?”

 

“Agent Coulson is not currently on Terra.” Adam said.  “He is occupied on the Prison Planet where Agent Simmons was residing.”

 

Amelia paused.  “Was is past tense.  Did she get rescued or killed?”

 

“Currently rescued, but in danger.  I can’t help with that.”

 

Amelia considered this.  “We will have to let the Avengers know that we are coming to help.”

 

“There currently is no Avengers Initiative.  You will have to speak to Tony Stark once we arrive.  I believe he may have means of contacting some of the others.”  Adam adjusted the intercom settings so that the whole team could here the next part.  “When we arrive, I would suggest leaving Amelia and Peter to secure the device that produced the wormhole so we have a way to get home.  Most of the action is on the other side of the world and they can pass as locals without too much effort.”

 

It wasn't a quick 90 minute hop to Earth.  Adam signalled his contact and the portal opened as soon as the armada made it to the a clear zone of the Nooma solar system.  There destination was in view barely 40 minutes after Kraglin boarded the ship.  Amelia, didn't even bother trying to nap.  She broke out the pocket dialysis machine and scrubbed the fatigue poisons from her blood.  It wasn’t as good as a rest, but it would buy her six or so standard hours.

 

She was watching the planet get closer, when Adam signalled her to speak.

 

 _“Mr Stark?  The_ _Cavalry_ _has arrived.  Please ask your people not to fire on the space ships.  We are here to help with the space whales, then go.  The going part will be helped by us not having to search for downed crew members.”_

 

_“Who is this?”_

 

Peter burst into a grin _, “It’s the Guardians of the Galaxy.”_

 

Amelia rolled her eyes.  “ _We’ve worked with Phil.”_

 

_“Do I get a name, “I worked with Phil?””_

 

_“I’m Amelia.”_

 

_“If you tell me your last name is Pond I will call bullshit on that.”_

 

 _“Well, I am flying around with a mad man in a box, but no.”_ She hesitated, Drax hadn’t objected to Adam calling her his wife and it wasn’t as though Tony would understand the translation of the word in Common.  “ _I’m Amelia_ the Destroyer _.”_

 

The look of delighted amazement on Drax’s face as she said that would keep her warm on cold nights for years.

 

Adam cut in, “ _Do we have authorization to engage the Space whales or did we just come all this way for nothing?”_

 

 _“I’m on it,”_ Tony’s comm link went silent for a moment. “ _You have authorization to engage as long as you do not engage the locals.”_

 

 _“We won’t if they don’t.”_ This was Yondu.  Amelia hadn’t been aware he was listening.

 

It turned out “securing the device” meant being dropped in a garbage dump in New Mexico.  “What the hell, Adam?”

 

“A number of years ago, a scientist was trying to build an Einstein Rosen Bridge.  However, due to lack of sleep and, I suspect, too much coffee, there was a typo in her code.  In a fit of pique, she just threw the thing away.  However, its solar cells are still exposed to sunlight and once I fixed her typo, the device works fine.  You need to find it so we can take it with us when we leave.”

 

“By digging through a garbage dump.”

 

“Yes.  Here is a picture of what you are looking for.  It will be in the north west corner of the dump near the surface.  Your RocketPhone can be used as a proximity detector.  You will need to hurry because the local authorities are on there way.  Take your purse.  I have reactivated your ID and credit cards and removed the flags on your file so that your can use them.”

 

Finding the device didn’t take very long.  The important parts where small enough to fit into Amelia’s over sized purse.  As they were on walking the short hike into town she started to wonder if this was a wild goose chase Adam had cooked up to keep her safe on the other side of the world, a convoy of black SUV’s streamed past them to the dump.

 

She turned to Peter.  “I need a drink and a wash.  Want to go try out the credit card on a hotel room?”

 

"We are going to spend the invasion hiding in a hotel room?"

 

Amelia considered this, " _You're right. We should pick up so new clothes. We don't exactly blend in. Plus we have got to start speaking English again."_

 

_"What do we say when people ask why we are here?"_

 

_"We're on a road trip and your cam shoes broke down and we are waiting on the pursuit van."_

 

Peter stared at her like she wasn't speaking a language he understood. Amelia sighed realizing he was going to have to be the back warmer in the relationship. " _Oh well, at least you're pretty."_

 

_"You think I'm pretty?"_

 

The local town had a Mega Mart. Amelia had to pick out clothes for Peter. He had a distinct sense of style but it wasn't one that blended. She also bought him a back pack and they stuffed the clothes they arrived in it. Lunch was at the local dinner.  The news was broadcasting the invasion.  Amelia was frowning at the TV. 

 

" _This is wrong."_

 

Peter looked at her. She looked at a guy in the corner who was watching them. 

 

Peter turned back to the TV. "Well. _It looks like someone is enjoying himself."_

 

Amelia looked up to see footage of Drax laughing happily as he sliced into a Space whale with his knives. She felt a little sick.  After sitting with her eyes closed for a moment, she pulled out the RocketPhone and messaged Adam. "Status of my husband?"

 

There was no reply. 

 

" _Fuck."_

 

" _Everything alright, miss?"_

 

Amelia looked up at the waitress. " _We broke down half a mile out of town and I can't reach our chase van to tell them where we are."_

 

_"Last time there was an incident around here, it took three days to get cell coverage back. But don't worry, it's not that big of a town. They'll find you."_

 

_"As long as they find the bike."_

 

_"What happened?"_

 

Peter joined in with, " _My_ _shoes broke off."_

 

Amelia did a face palm. " _Cracked a cam shoe, but I have factory pipes so I caught it before I ended up with catastrophic failure. Doesn't make me happy, but it could have been a lot worse."_

 

The guy in the corner asked, " _What you riding?"_

 

_"A third hand 2002 Road King. In burgundy.”_

 

_"Huh."_

 

Peter started to say something but Amelia patted his cheek. " _It's ok. This isn't your thing.   You don't have to try to join in."_

 

_"How long you two been together?"_

 

 _"About a year now."_ Peter answered. " _Although the anniversary road trip isn't going so well.”_

 

 _“I don’t think today is going very well for anyone.”_ Amelia said sadly having turned back to the TV.

 

The waitress came around with the coffee pot.  “ _Listen, there is a local motel on the highway, but my sister owns a bed and breakfast.  I can call her if you like.”_

 

Amelia gave the woman a genuine smile.  “ _That would be so nice of you!”_

 

The waitress smiled back and bustled off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My alternate chapter title was Amelia the Destroyer. But I wasn't sure that was giving too much away. It's kind of a funny once joke.


	12. Sharpen Your Knives

“I can’t believe we are spending the invasion in a bed and breakfast!”

 

“Hush!  She’ll hear you!  Do you want to answer questions about why we are speaking a foreign language?”

 

“Why did you agree to this?” Peter asked in a much quieter voice.

 

“After she offered, it would have been suspicious not to, given that you said we were on our anniversary tour.”

 

“She put me on the spot!  I had to say something.”

 

“It’s fine.  We just rolled with it.  Tomorrow we say the chase car got the bike but missed us and we are taking the _Greyhound_ to meet them a couple of towns over.”

 

“Unless the crew comes for us before then.”

 

“That would be nice.  But, last time, the bad guys opened the portal from Terra.  This time, the portal opened in the other direction.  That is worse.  Plus something is just wrong.  I kind of feel like this was a test not a real innovation.”

 

Peter considered this.  “Why do you say that?”

 

“One portal.  If they were really going for it, there would be four or five and they would have taken out the communication satellites.”

 

“Huh.  You spend much time thinking about this?”

 

“Yeah.  Since we got here.”

 

The RocketPhone pinged.  “Spouses all present and accounted for.  Portal is closed.  We are running air support for the clean up of ground troops.” Amelia passed it to Peter.  He looked as relieved as she felt.

 

“Long day.” She said, despite the local time being barely 2pm.  “Time to sleep.”

 

—-

 

It felt like she had just put her head down when there was a the sound of cars honking.  Amelia to up and headed down to the kitchen.  Donna, the owner, bounced over and hugged her.  “ _It’s over!  The Leviathan are stopped and the space ship aliens are packing up and heading out!”_

 

Amelia cheered and hugged her back.  It seemed like the thing to do.  

 

When Donna said, “ _Go get your boyfriend!  We are going for drinks!_ ”

 

“ _OK!  Which bar?  We’ll meet you there!”_

 

Amelia went back up to their room and called Adam.  “We are sending ships out to the base in the astroid belt, but there are still a few people who need minor medical care.”

 

“What can I do?” She asked

 

“Stay safe.  Reassure Drax that you are OK.  He’s fussing.  I’ve been co-ordinating with Mr Stark’s AI, Friday.  For some reason, Mr Stark keeps inviting us for supper.  I don’t think he has enough friends.“

 

“How long until you come for us?”

 

“I’m sorry.  It will be at least another half day.”

 

“I should have brought _knitting_.  OK.  Put Drax on.”

 

“Amelia!  I slew many monsters for you!”

 

“I saw that! You looked like you were having fun.”

 

“I enjoyed myself greatly!  Is Peter guarding you well?”

 

“Yup!  We are OK, so far.  Not totally happy to be in this town, but I don’t think we are at risk yet.”

 

“Adam had found me the videos of the Tattooed man.  I am enjoying them.  I would not allow the medic to sew my wounds, for they are yours, but the traitor seems to have glued them shut regardless.”

 

“What wounds?”

 

“Some scratches on my arms.  Hardly worth mentioning.  Have you had sex with Peter yet?”

 

Peter made a choking noise from the bed.   

 

“No.  Of course not.”

 

“I was hoping you would comfort each other with no one to interrupt you.”

 

“Um… I’ll keep that in mind.  Why is this so important to you?”

 

“They are my family.  I can not expect you to marry us if you are not satisfied all the people in my family.”

 

Amelia took a moment to parse that sentence.  “Drax… did you just ask me to marry you?”

 

Drax looked appalled.  “Of course not!  It would be completely improper for a male to propose!  I am merely hoping that after you have had sex with my family, you may consider asking us.  I know that Terrans have difficulty speaking of sex, but I am hopeful.”

 

“I’m not sure I understand.  This is an all or nothing thing?”

 

Drax looked sad at that.  “No…  I had just hoped… perhaps you wouldn’t ask me to break my family to form one with you.”  He took a deep breathe.  “We are all fine warriors and we all care for you.  You could not assemble a better family.  We are all ready for you.”

 

Amelia looked at Peter, who shrugged.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“I love you Amelia.”

 

“I love you too Drax.”  She waited until he hung up.  “Ok Adam.  Break out the comparative social norms and translate that for me.”

 

“Drax’s culture doesn’t have second marriages.”

 

“Yes, he mentioned that.”

 

“None the less, you accepted his knife, twice, and you have now identified yourself by his name.  He has discussed how he wishing to raise your children.”

 

“We can’t have children.”

 

“You can with Peter.  In Drax’s culture, it is the norm for a female to have more than one husband.  Any children she has belong to the whole family.  Drax sees the crew as his family.  He wants to be part of your family.  The easiest way for that to work is for you to take the whole crew as your family.”

 

“They aren’t big fans of that on Terra.” Peter said.

 

“You spend very little time on Terra.  Drax does not understand monogamy aside from a theoretical concept, which Amelia has already told him was false as applied to Terrans.”

 

“So,” Amelia asked, “Group marriage, what exactly would be involved?”

 

“If you found yourself to be psychologically and physically compatible with the crew, you would present them each with a knife.  It would represent you cutting other ties and going to war with, that is, along side your new family.”

 

“That’s why you tried so hard to get me to go knife shopping on Xandar.”

 

“Yes.  I believe you and Drax will be happy if you do this.  I did not anticipate him wanting to include the rest of the crew.”

 

Amelia considered this.  “So, what?  I pick up a six pack of steak knives and call it a marriage?”

 

“No.  You pick out five very good quality knives and present them to the crew.  Perhaps scalpels, as a reference to you being a doctor.  One you are married, you would be expected to treat all members of the family fairly.  This is not the same as equally.”

 

Amelia looked thoughtful for a moment. “You know, this may be my last chance, ever, to have a banana daiquiri.  I wonder if they have slush drinks at the local bar.”

 

They didn't have daiquiris, but they did have margaritas.  Amelia had margaritas, plural, but she stopped after three.  There was also chicken wings, nachos and lava cake.  There was a dance floor and after dinner and drinks and dancing to a few songs it was almost the next day when she dragged Peter back to their room.

 

“What do you think of this whole thing?  It isn’t just me that Drax and Yondu keep talking about breeding.  You are having your sex life decided for you too.”

 

“You are cute and fun and the right kind of neurotic to blend in with my… well my family.  You fit well with both the crew and the Ravengers.  I kind of find it sexy when you are giving Yondu a verbal smack down.  No one ever calls bullshit on Yondu.  Not even when he is full of it.  You still managed it so he just laughs and shakes it off instead of taking offence, but, and this is the amazing part, in the end he does what you said.”

 

“Yeah, but that’s my relationship with Yondu.  I want to know about you.”

 

“You know about me. You know everything I’ve done for months.  You make me my favourite food when I’m grumpy.   You come dancing with me when I’m not.  I would be happy to have you.  We eat together, we sleep together, you ignore every time you wake up with my dick sticking in your back. ”  He hesitated here.  “Remember a couple of months ago, when you told me I intimidated you?  I look at you and I can see that it has gotten better, but … Most of the time you aren't exactly relaxed around me.  I’m not going to push.  That just makes things worse, not better.”

 

“You and Gamora seem to have a good thing going.  I don’t want to interfere.”

 

“She has been very clear about wanting you.”

 

“Wanting me is not the same as wanting to share you.”

 

“You need to talk to her about that, but she has been very, VERY clear about exactly how she wants to share me.  In explicit, anatomical detail.  Trust me, Gamora is not the one calling veto here.”

 

Amelia would have to think about that because the way Peter was talking, the onlyperson calling veto was her.  Which was fine, but only if she was aware she was doing it.


	13. Q&A - Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder, italics = English. Plain text = Common

 

The nightmares came back. This time it was being held down by unseen things while she watched animals eat Drax's corpse. 

 

He wasn't there to save her from them. No one good was coming. The monsters were licking her back. Someone was rubbing her back. 

 

" _It's Ok. You're ok. Time to walk up. It isn't real. Wake up now."_

 

It had been years since she woke to a calm voice speaking English. It was disorienting at first. 

 

" _Easy there baby girl. You're ok. Wake up for me. Time to wake up."_

 

_"Peter?"_

 

It came back in a rush. They had all been sleeping in a pile for a couple of months now, so neither of them had blinked when the bed and breakfast was a BED and breakfast not BEDS and breakfast.   She was face down on the mattress. Peter was sitting up in bed next to her rubbing her back. She gave a sob and smooshed her face back into the mattress for a moment; she felt him snatch his hand away from her back.

 

“ _It’s OK.  That was nice actually._ ” She pushed herself up enough to inchworm across the bed and hug his chest.  That was nice too.  He had a little chest hair, where Drax was hairless in a non mammalian way.

 

It took him a moment to hug her back.  In fact it took long enough that she had realized that she was invading his space and was about to fling herself off of him before he hugged her back.  Nonetheless, she said, “ _I should have asked before just grabbing you like that.  Sorry._ ”

 

“ _I’m not afraid of having you touch me._ ”

 

She thought about that.  Yes, she was a little afraid of having him touch her.  It was a visceral thing.  She wondered if that was how Rocket felt about all of them.  It turns out she wasn’t the only one thinking about Rocket.

 

“So… you and Rocket, huh?”

 

“ _You want to trade answers, Peter?”_

 

_“Yeah, OK.”_

 

“There was a week or so a while back where I was giving him a couple of hand jobs a day.  Then, whatever biological imperative was going on wore off and we are just kind of ignoring it.”  She thought for a moment.  “When was you last STI test?”

 

Peter choked a little.  “We all got a full medical work up after Ronin, including a full disease panel.  It’s only been Gamora since.  You?”

 

“ _I have to go for the full work up every time we come back from a mission.  All my co-workers seem to think that it isn't work but a 15 day orgy when ever I go on missions with the team.”_

 

Peter considered this.  “Our life isn’t exciting in that way.  We only have to deal with global attacks and space monsters.  You don’t have to worry about me judging you over Rocket.  Hell, I’ve never had sex with someone my own species.”

 

_“What really? I don’t believe that.  You have your own ship and can go anywhere.  It isn’t as though anyone here is looking for you.”_

 

 _“My dad skipped out on my mom and that was really hard growing up.  It seemed like a dick move to do that same knowing what it was like.  Plus, it’s not like I have any_ transferable skills _make a home here.”_

 

_“Huh.  Is it my question or yours?”_

 

_“What did I miss with Gamora?”_

 

_“She asked to watch.  We said OK.  Drax …  arranged things so she could lick me while he…  Anyway.  That was nice.  Really nice.  But when I woke up, I wasn’t expecting her and it was…. upsetting?  I don’t know.”_

 

They lay there in silence for a while.

 

“ _So… you knew about Drax’s… difference …. in his pants…before you… “_

 

_“It’s supposed to be my turn.  Yes.  I mean I didn’t know how they actually worked, but I knew they were there.”_

 

_“What’s that like?”_

 

_“Completely different than anything I’ve experienced before, but very nice.”_

 

_“Huh.  Your turn.”_

 

_“Can I touch you?”_

 

Peter froze.

 

" _Ok. Let me rephrase that. I'll show you mine if you show me yours. But this is a limited time offer. I am comfortable now. I can't promise I will be later."_

 

_"Are you sure?"_

 

_"Yeah.  I'm curious what the dick that is consistently poking me in the back looks like. Although I should warn you, I haven't been surgically altered to look like a porn star."_

 

_"That's ok. Neither have I."_

 

Amelia thought Peter's body was like something out of the better quality beef cake calendar. He was slimmer that Drax but still like a carved classical statue. Or a perfect anatomical model with the lines of every muscle clearly visible.  His penis was uncut and proportional to his body.  She hadn't ever seen him in an off world singles bar, the locals had certainly been appreciative.  " _God, you're gorgeous. I know it was a bit condescending to call you pretty earlier but you really are out of my league."_

 

_"Huh. Usually I get ‘not TOO funny looking.’  You haven't actually touched me yet."_

 

 _"I'm working up to it._ " Amelia reached for the hem of the t shirt she was wearing, then hesitated, ” _Gamora has better muscle tone than I do._ "

 

Peter gently touched her wrist. " _Can I do that?_ "

 

For Peter, it was like unwrapping a present.  She wasn’t the skeletal figure Drax had brought home anymore. She didn’t have Gamora’s muscle tone.  She was lean, but there was a softness to her, graceful curves and a small waist with a slight soft mound of her belly.  He stroked her side and ran his thumb over her nipple which crinkled under his touch.  He shivered as she stroked his side.

 

“Can I kiss you?” She asked.

 

He stared at her. 

 

Her face fell, “Right sorry, overstepping-“

 

“I’ve never had anyone ask me that.” He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently to allow her to get used to what he was doing.  That lasted about a second before she was kissing him back.  She was good at it, gently sucking his lips.  That was new.  First kisses where generally kind of horrible.  As she kissed him she slid her hand down his chest, over his stomach and towards-

 

“OK!  Quick orientation!  My body is going to give off a liquid and if you don't want to get it on you or in you, you need to…”

 

He trailed off.  She was looking at him with a bemused expression on her face.  “ _Do you often have to give that speech?_ ”

 

Peter shrugged.  “Different species work differently.  It’s better for everyone if there aren’t any surprises.”

 

Amelia nodded.  “I had highly advanced birth control installed on Xandar.  I will not be surprised or upset if you get 'liquid' on or in me.  Do you want the quick orientation to me?”

 

Peter nodded.

 

She wiggled out of her panties, then she took his hand and used it to cup her breast.  “This is nice, but not to hard.  Not a fan of biting.” She continued sliding his hand down her body and between her legs.  “This is really nice,” she said running his fingers over her clit, “you will have to start out gentle but can get firmer after a while.”  She slid his hand the little bit further and said, “This is the part that you are aiming for.  I’m already to go, but …. I’m going to need some fingers to actually come.”

 

Peter pushed his fingers inside and she gasped.  “Like that?”

 

“Yes, but I can’t get all the way there like this.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

He pumped his fingers in and out a couple of times watching her face.  It was interesting, she was eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his touch, then something changed and she redirected her focus.

 

“Something like 75% of women, of Terran females can’t have an orgasm through vaginal stimulation alone.  I am not part of the minority.” She repositioned his fingers.  “I need friction here.”

 

“That I can do.”  He kissed her mouth and rubbed a little harder. Her body was wet and warm and her could feel her pulse under his fingers. She shivered a little and moaned into his mouth.  “Will you need to be on top?”

 

She didn’t answer right away.  He slowed his fingers.  She whimpered. “Amelia?”

 

“ _Don’t stop!  I’m ok as long as you aren't holding me down._ ”

 

He kissed her neck and kept working his fingers over the little bump, feeling her lips swell under his touch.  Suddenly, she shuddered and jerked and grabbed his hand.  She lay there panting for a moment, then said, “ _That’s your cue_.”

 

He pushed her leg out of the way and crawled on top of her.  She reach down and caught his dick and guided it as he slid into her with a groan.  She wiggled underneath him and did something with her hips and then put her hands on his ass and pushed him a little further in.  Peter shivered all over.  She began rocking and grinding against him.  He took the hint and began to thrust.

 

He tried to concentrate on her, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and watch her face.  She was looking at him.  “ _You don’t have to wait for me,_ ” she said.  “ _This is your turn._ ”

 

He shifted his weight slightly and began moving a bit faster.  He had been hard for her most of the night and he came faster than he would have liked.  He groaned and she rubbed his back.

 

“ _Thank you._ ” she said.

 

“Not some of my best work.”

 

She shrugged and cuddled him close.  He rolled over taking her with him.  “ _I will never complain that I got to come first._ ” She said.  “ _But if you will excuse me,_ ” she yawned, “ _I need to sleep now_.”

 

He could feel her body relaxing on top of him.  Her temperature started to drop and she gave that little sigh he recognized as her falling asleep.  He lay there, his dick softening but still inside her and was surprised at how much he was enjoying just having her still there.  Generally, his lovers tended to bolt as soon as they were finished.  This was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Statistics not made up: https://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/all-about-sex/200903/the-most-important-sexual-statistic


	14. The Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author trips over the kidnaping trope and falls down.

 

Amelia woke to the sound of her phone ringing.   “ _Hello?”_

 

_“I’m sending something called a shuttle to get you and Peter.  It will be there in an hour, be ready.”_

 

_“Everything OK?”_

 

_“Yes.  Job done.  Debrief in New York, then we leave.”_

 

_“Who’s doing the debrief?”_

 

_“Celebrity Guest Stars.”_

 

_“What?”_

 

Adam hung up on her.  Amelia groaned and rolled over to nudge Peter awake.  “ _Time to get up.  We are leaving.  Do you want to shower first or second?”_

 

Peter went first.  Amelia called Adam back while he was in the shower.  “ _I should have thought of this earlier, but if we are in New York, can you help me with my shopping list?”_

 

_“Maybe.  Mr Stark is already rattled that three out of the four members of your team have pulled him aside to ask for chocolate.  It was especially disconcerting, since Yondu has been translating for them.  Although, Rocket has taught himself more English than I would have guessed.”_

 

_“Huh.”_

 

Adam offered her footage of Drax getting really way to close to Tony Stark, leaning over the smaller man, rumbling and them growling in badly accent English the single word, “ _Chocolate_.” 

 

For some reason, Amelia was still laughing when Peter came back from his shower.

 

“ _I’m all packed up.”_ she said. _“Give me a couple of minutes to shower and get dressed and I’ll be ready to go.”_

 

It was a nice shower.  She would remember that later.  Lovely water pressure and there was just something about natural water on Earth that was nicer than the condensed H2O on the ship.  Best shower she had in a long time.  She got dressed and raked her fingers through her hair.  She liked brushing it, but she kept it was short enough than finger combing would do for today.  

 

She stepped out of the bathroom to find Peter face down on the floor with some one standing over him with a gun pointed at his back.  It was the last thing she remembered before they shot her.

 

——

 

Tony and Yondu were having scotch.  Drax and Kraglin were abstaining.  Gamora had tried a beer, but not been impressed, she was currently sampling vodka with Natasha.

 

The Terrans were all trying not to stare at Rocket and Groot.  It wasn't really working for them.  Gamora’s phone rang, but Adam started talking before she answered.  

 

“Amelia and Peter have been taken.”  The Guardians all stopped talking and turned their full attention to the phone.  “They were gone when I got there.  I have reviewed local surveillance foot and a twelve man tactical unit took them.”

 

They all turned to look at Tony who asked, “ _What’s going on?”_

 

Adam explained.  “ _A twelve man tactical unit just abducted our ground support team from Puente Antiguo.  We will not be leaving with out them.  Amelia’s sentimental nature towards your planet are the only reason we came to help.”_

 

_“Friday, can you pull up satellite footage?”_

 

_“Sure thing, boss.”_

 

Everyone watched as Peter and Amelia were dragged from the building.

 

“Are they alive?” Drax asked.

 

“They still have heat signatures, but it isn't possible for me to tell if they are alive or still just warm.” Adam said.

 

“ _We are going to get them back now._ ”  Yondue was speaking English and glaring at Tony.

 

“ _Mr Stark,”_ Adam interjected,  _“I have obtained the files on the people who took them.  It was a Homeland Security operation.  I believe they are being taken to a near by black site.  Is there anything you can do to assist?  I can get them back but not without … upsetting people.”_

 

Yondu barked, _“Get them back!  I don’t care if you upset people!”_

 

“ _Amelia does.  She has consistently advocated against mass casualties.  This is why she was put on ground support.”_ Adam explain.

Drax asked, "What is being said?  I will go into where they are holding her and bring her out."

 

“We don’t know where they are taking her yet.”

 

——

 

People where carrying her, one on each side with her arms slung over their shoulders.

 

Lights in the hallway, passing over her… bulb, dark, bulb, dark.

 

Falling.

 

Being strapped into a chair.

 

Screaming.

 

Her screaming.

 

People shouting.

 

Strapped to a table.

 

Still screaming.

 

Tasting blood.

 

Her blood.

 

Still screaming.

 

Her vocal cords tearing.

 

Still screaming, now without sound.

 

——

 

“ _Make her stop!_ ”

 

“ _Untie her!  Fuck! Untie her!”_

 

_“She is aspirating her own blood!  Make her stop!”_

 

_“I can’t while we are both tied up!”_

 

They shot her again.

 

——

 

Amelia woke up on a concrete floor. She rolled over and pushed herself to her knees and coughed and coughed.  Peter grabbed her around the middle and got her to the stainless steel toilet in the corner of the room. She coughed up dried blood and mucous from her lungs.  Peter was rubbing her back.  “ _It’s OK.  I think we are OK for a while.”_ He turned on the water at the sink.  _“Here, you need to drink some water.”_

 

Her voice was never very loud but this wasn’t even a whisper.  “ _No.  It’s poisoned.  Don’t drink the water.”_

 

_“Amelia, it isn’t.  It’s OK.  I already had some.  Please. It will make your throat feel better.”_

 

_“Where’s Drax?”_

 

 _“I don’t know.  The army or something grabbed us._ ”

 

Amelia ran her hands over her body.  “ _They shot me.  Twice.  Why aren’t I shot?”_

 

 _“Tranq guns or something. Are you hurt?_ ”

 

Amelia shuddered.  “I’m not good at being held down by large men in tactical gear,” she whispered

 

Peter didn’t say anything.

 

Amelia looked at her hands.  Her knuckles were bleeding.  “ _I don’t remember hitting anyone.”_

 

_“I’m not sure you were actually awake.  I am sure they weren’t expecting someone trained by Gamora.  I think that’s when they tied you up.  They dragged you off, then the screaming started.”_

 

Amelia stood up and washed her hands in the sink.  Then she did a couple of rinse and spits.  The water was pink when she spat it out.  Then she went and sat on the floor. She was shaking, her eyes glazed over again.

 

——

 

_“The General isn’t going to like this.”_

 

_“We don’t know who they are.  You saw her fight.  And we weren’t doing anything to make a person scream like that. There is no way they are human.  We did what was necessary.  We will get the DNA results back in a couple of hours and then we will know what we are dealing with.”_

 

_“We don’t have samples from the space race that helped us today.  If they are alien, we still don’t know if they are good guys or bad guys.”_

 

_“That decision if above our pay grade.  Let the brass worry about it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there is no way a shadowy government organization could pass them on the road then not find them in a town that small.
> 
> Delays in next post while I try to make sure no one does anything stupid that will lead directly to Peter and Amelia's death. This is harder than it sounds, if you want it to be believable.


	15. The Plan

Where Yondu and Kraglin mislead people so they will be underestimated, Drax doesn’t work that way.  People think he is stupid due to a technology error.  It isn’t that his species are completely literal.  No one who uses scarification to represent stories could be completely literal.

 

No.  The problem is the translation program he is using to speak common.  It isn’t sufficiently advanced to handle puns, similes or metaphor and it struggles with hyperbole.  This underestimation is not helped by his education growing up having a near laser like focus on the skill required to hunt food animals in the northern forests on his planet.

 

Ask him to discuss the socio-economic effects of trade embargoes and he is completely lost.  Ask him for detailed instructions for how to hunt glasmir and he will not only be able to describe three strategies for separating one of the herd from the others, he will also be able to explain how to kill it while avoiding the hooks, and how to butcher it while avoiding piercing the venom sacks.  If you are polite, he may even share one of his families eight recipes for how to turn the meat into a banquet worthy feast.

 

Drax is a hunter.

 

He has skills that go with that.

 

So when Adam hijacks Tony Stark’s laser projectors to show the team a real time model of the facility where Peter and Amelia are being held.  He starts to strategize.  Everyone else may be dazzled, that Adam is synchronizing the camera feeds with the blue prints and to show 1:10 scale models of the people in the building.  Drax is already learning about how the security protocols on the doors work.

 

“Peter and Amelia are here.” He said, pointing to the cells in the northwest corner of the basement.  “The worm hole machine and the RocketPhone are here.”  He points to the the second level, south east corner.  “If we want both, it will require two teams.  I expect them to be armed. Tell me about the weapons.”

 

Everyone turned to look at him.  “When were were killing space whales, the Terrans were using mostly small projectiles.  Are they capable of piercing vibranium infused body armour?”

 

Rocket replied.  “We don’t have vibranium infused body armour.”

 

“I do. It is ceremonial, hot and useless against blaster fire and unsporting in a knife fight, so I keep it in my closet, but it may be useful in this case.  The doors are electronically controlled, so if Adam can lock everyone in their offices, getting to the science floor will be minimally risky.  The cells will have guards, but they are carrying small arms only.  Again, if Adam can prevent reinforcements from arriving, I should be able to reach Amelia with only six kills.”  He pointed out the unlucky guards.

 

They watched in silence as Amelia woke up enough to attack the men holding her.

 

“Huh.”  Rocket said.  “All that time sparring with Gamora wasn’t completely useless.”

 

“Except now they are hurting her.”

 

“ _Do I want to know your plan?”_ Tony asked. _“Or should I just not ask?”_

 

Yondu replied _“Can you help?  We aint takin’ you with us.  Might be better not to know.”_

 

“If Gamora and Rocket go for the gear, Groot and I can rescue Amelia and Peter.”

 

Rocket considered this.  “Yeah, OK, but who’s going to fly the ship?”

 

“I will.” said Adam.  “I can also provide air support.”

 

“Yur going to need more than one ship for that.  But me and the boys can handle that.”

 

Adam hacked into SHIELD’s server and considered the specs on the ICERs.  General anesthesia was tricky enough under controlled circumstances. One ICER dose may be suitable for a 250 lb man, but there was a big difference between than an administering the same amount of drug to a 120 lb woman.  However you want to spin it, dendrotoxin literally means brain poison or nerve poison and Amelia had received a double dose of a toxin that was three times more powerful then the one needed to drop a full grown man.  He watched her screaming.  She didn’t appear to be awake.  It was more like she was still sleep walking through a night terror.

 

When they shot her again, administering still more of the drug she seemed to be currently overdosing on, Adam seriously considered simply detonating the phone battery in the man’s pocket.  It was ridiculously easy to adjust the conditions in a lithium ion batteries to cause it to burst into flame or explode.

 

“We need to get them out of there, we can’t wait for night fall.  Drax, you will need to bring The Patch.  She is being poisoned.  I will also need to teach you how to administer the antidote.” Adam switched languages, “ _Mr Stark, I am borrowing your biochem lab on the 37 floor to manufacture an anti-to_ x _in.  We will leave as soon as it is complete.”_

 

_——_

 

Given that Adam was fairly confident in Amelia’s kidney function, it wasn’t that hard to falsify an order for two litres of saline and a 90 minute catheterization.  It meant that some of the drug was flushed from her system and she was placed in Peter’s cell before the team was ready to go.

 

There wasn’t a way to let Peter know what was happening, but Adam was pleased by his response anyway.  Once Amelia started moving a little.  He managed to get her to take a couple of sips of water, then wrapped her in his shirt and cuddled her close to try to help with the shivering.

 

Peter probably didn’t know that the shivering was her spinal cord recovering from the drug before her brain did, but it was a kindness Adam recognized.  He hacked the HVAC and increased the room temperature a couple of degrees.

 

It took four hours to get everything ready to go.  Drax started snapping at the bit about five minutes in.    Adam had to explain that going on the raid before they had the meds to treat Amelia was foolish.  They wouldn't be back to Stark Tower once they had their team mates back.  At that point they would take their ships and leave.

 

In that four hours, aside from building antibodies to one of the folds in the protein structure of the dendrotoxin, Adam filled Stark in on the history of the Guardians and the abbreviated story on Amelia and Drax.  Some how the name Karen Green never came up.  Neither did mention of Hannah or Katherine as the reason they came to help.

 

From there, it was relatively easy.  The building was a seemingly abandoned warehouse in Truth or Consequences.  Adam thought briefly of how much Amelia would enjoy that name once they got her back.  They all loaded up, he turned on the cloaking feature and landed on the roof.  It took a fraction of a second to hack the security system and lock everyone in their offices.  

 

Gamora and Rocket walked down the side of the building and nicely let themselves into the lab.  The two scientists in the lab fell to Rocket’s electro gun.  They rounded up all the gear and headed back to the ship.

 

Drax came in through the stairway.  There were two people in it.  The second fled as he beat the first one unconscious.  That was fine by him.  Adam would make sure the man didn’t get back into the stairwell.  Communications to the building were down and cell and radio transmissions were being blocked.  

 

He took the stairs down.  On his way past the first floor someone was trying to get into the stairway.  Drax had seen Terran movies where people shoot the locks to open electronic doors.  So has this person, apparently.  It didn’t work.  All that happened was the man damaged the key pad.  It didn’t actually cause the door to unlock.

 

When he got to the basement, there were six guards in the hallway between him and his family. There was no way to sneak past them.  Adam insisted on broadcasting, “We are here for our family.  Stand down and no one will be injured” over the intercom before Drax opened the door.

 

A spray of bullets hit him in the chest as soon as the door opened.  It hurt, but Drax put a throwing knife into the head of the shooter two seconds after he pulled the trigger.  Adam repeated the order to stand down.

 

No one stood down.  They were idiots. They had seen that bullets would not hurt him, yet they continued to fire.  Drax decided not to rush with this.  Taking their guns was fairly easy.  He made his stabs and cuts with care.  Maximun pain, minimum permanent effect.

 

Amelia would like that.

 

It was an offering to her, the way he cut through them.

 

Things he knew she would be able to fix.  Things she had come home from the hospital so excited that she had been able to fix.

 

He was still in a rush, so he resisted the urge to add his own decoration to the cuts he made.  He would allow these men to carve each other, on there own time.  Choose their own scars to represent the time they faced the Destroyer and were allowed to live.

 

By the time he made it to the door, he was dripping with blood.  None of it was his.

 

Amelia was curled up in Peter’s lap.

 

“What!?”  Peter demanded.  “Stay away from her!”  He yelled as Drax walked toward them.

 

Drax closed the door and removed his helm.

 

“Holy shit!” Peter exclaimed.  “What the hell is going on?”

 

“I have come to bring you home.”  Drax said.  He pushed up Amelia’s sleeve and frowned as he left bloody finger prints on it.  He stuck The Patch to the inside of her wrist.  It would monitor her heart rate, pulse ox, and blood chemistry and transmit them to Adam.  Then he pulled out the syringe of antibody and injected it into her medial cubital vein as Adam had directed.

 

He wanted to pick her up, cuddle her close and carry her safely from this place.  He was covered in blood and didn’t want her to be.  Plus he was still her guard.  He turned to Peter, “Can you carry her up the stairs?”  He thought about this for another moment, “Will she let you?”

 

“Yeah, man, I got this.”

 

Drax looked at her again.  “Try to keep her face towards your chest.  She doesn’t need to see this.”

 

Peter wished he didn’t need to see this.  He was even more horrified to realize all but one of them were still alive.  “You didn't kill them.”  He said flatly.

 

“No.  Adam will send an ambulance as soon as we are back on board.  I have allowed them to live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I wrote up, then abandoned when they led to Peter and Amelia's Deaths:
> 
> \- Tony tries to negotiate their release. This failed when General Ross decided that if the Ravengers can't leave without their ground crew, he now has his own space army.
> 
> \- Adam pulls a Kingsmen, and turns everyone's cell phone into a bomb via the unstable battery issue there are so many YouTube videos of these days. This failed because this seemed too much like a Hydra thing.
> 
> \- The team storms an actual military base, everyone dies.
> 
> However, I've been watching The Blacklist on Netflix and ... well, here we are.
> 
> I also indulged in commentary on two movie tropes that annoy me to no end. The shoot the lock and the door will open trope is right up there with the break the monitor and destroy the computer trope in my personal list of things that drive me nuts. And my Number One "The World Doesn't Work That Way!" - rendering people unconscious either through head trauma or random drugging with out careful monitoring of the persons mass when you choose the dose and their vitals while they are out is totally ok.
> 
> No. Not OK. As in permanent brain damage or death not ok.
> 
> Do not try that at home kids.


	16. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrections

 

Once they were back on the ship, Adam had Drax run the med scanner over Amelia.  She wasn't fine, but she would be.  Drax  removed his ceremonial armour then carefully cut Amelia out of the prison uniform she had been placed in. He picked her up and carried her to the shower in the med bay.  He turned on the shower then sat on the floor with her in his lap and gently washed the smell of her prison off of her skin.  She had stopped shivering. Her skin was warmer than usual. He called out, "Adam, can you hear me?"

 

"Any time you need me."

 

"Why is her skin so warm?"

 

"Her body is mounting an immune response to the drug she was given.  Next time she will be able to clear it faster."

 

"There won't be a next time.”

 

Drax turned off the shower and carried Amelia's unconscious body to her bed. He carefully dried her off an dressed her in a sleep shirt and panties.  He wrapped her in a blanket and carried her to the common room, where he lay her in the nest where they all slept.  The he asked Adam to call a family meeting. 

 

He looked at his family. They were not culturally the same. The would not have the same understanding.  "Gamora has been very clear that she want to watch me have sex with Amelia."

 

"Not while she in unconscious." Gamora said firmly.

 

Drax looked appalled.  "Of course not!" he exclaimed.  Then he paused, temporarily distracted by the idea. He tried again, "I want us to get married and raise a family."

 

Peter looked a little uncomfortable. Rocket looked upset and said, "She can't have your kid Drax. You know that."

 

Drax took a deep breath and reminded himself that explaining things to off worlders was always difficult. "I want us to get married." He said. "All of us.  I want us to raise a child.  All of us. I want to watch all of you, any of you, pleasure Amelia, if she wants." Here he paused and made eye contact with Peter. "Long ago, I explained to Amelia that, should she allow it, I would claim and raise with her any child she had. Her culture is different. I had to explain that in mine, a woman may have many husbands and that only the child's doctor will know who is the biological match on the male side of her family line.  Paternity is a concept we learned from outsiders."

 

There was a moment of silence while they all considered this.

 

“What exactly are you saying?” Rocket asked.

 

“I want us all to work together to woo Amelia.  I want her to marry us.  We have a worm hole generator now.  We can go where ever we are needed.  She can stay safe on Nooma and be our home.”  Drax took a deep breath.  “It is not my choice to make.  But I hope she will choose us all as her family.”

 

“We are Groot.”

 

“Yes.  You are my friends.  I want family.  I want us to be family.”

 

Gamora asked, “And you think and orgy and baby will accomplish that?”

 

“No.  Working together to save Xandar accomplished that.  I am saying that I enjoy watching Amelia’s pleasure, where ever she receives it.  I would enjoy a physical manifestation of our family.  I enjoyed being a father.  Children are a joy I would share with my family.  For I believe that you all love her as I do.”

 

No one said anything.

 

The silence went on too long.

 

“Was I mistaken in that belief?”

 

“I take care of her, make sure she is comfortable.  She returns the favour.  That’s not the same as being in love with someone.” Rocket said.

 

“Isn’t it?  Isn’t that what it is when Gamora is always aware of Amelia’s vulnerabilities and works to protect them?”

 

Gamora didn’t say anything.  She didn’t deserve love.  Thanos had taken that from her.  She took her pleasure where she could, but love?  That was for others.

 

Rocket said it though.  “She ain’t gonna wanna be married to a science experiment.  Why’d she want something like me pawing (ha!) her?”

 

“Why would she want a mass murderer touching her?  Because she can look past what we were and see that people that we are.  It is easier to act like people instead of monsters, when there is someone to believe you are people.”

 

“We are Groot.”

 

“Easy for you to say.” Rocket muttered.

 

“Amelia told me that her species likes to pretend it is monogamous but that science doesn’t bear out.  I would not force this on her.  On any of you. But it occurs to me, that perhaps she just needs to be convinced to stop pretending.”  Drax may have said ‘she’ needs to stop pretending, but he was looking at Peter when he said it.

 

“You’ve already been working on her about this.”  It was the first thing that Peter had said since he sat down.  “How long have you been planning this?”

“I first realized this is what I want after the raid on the space station.  It took a while for me to come to believe that was possible.  Amelia made a comment about the advantages her oldest sister being a second wife.  I had no reason to believe that was possible.”

 

They all stared at him.

 

Gamora asked “Why would that not be possible?”

 

“Why would a female choose a male who has proven that he could not keep his mate happy and safe?  My wife and child were killed.  And in turn, I have killed many.  Why would anyone want me?  I am undeserving of love.  Yet she gave it to me anyway.  She cares for all of us.  I am asking, do you care for her?  Is this my mad dream or do you want this as well?”

 

It was Gamora who answered.  “I would need time to  consider this.”

 

Drax nodded.


	17. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other stuff that was happening at the same time that I need to squish in here somewhere. Sorry for re-ordering the chapters AGAIN.

 

Gamora watched Drax leave the turned to Peter. "I do not like this. She is injured and unconscious and he is offering to pass her around like a child sharing a toy."

 

Peter looked embarrassed. "Yeah, about that. We will need to talk once we get to Nooma.”

 

“Peter, what’s going on?”

 

Peter looked a little cagey.  “OK.  Let’s start with some context.  Yesterday, or maybe the day before yesterday, I can’t keep track.  Anyway, right before we left for Terra, I came home from visiting Kraglin to find out you had a three way with Drax and Amelia.  And I didn’t freak out about it.”

 

“You had sex with Amelia on Terra.”

 

“Yes?”

 

Gamora rolled her eyes.  “You’re right, we need to talk about this after we land.”

 

Peter wasn’t totally happy about that.

 

Gamora wasn’t totally happy to find Amelia wrapped in blankets and laying on the couch.  “Why are you leaving her here?”

 

“She is safe.”

 

“She is alone there.  If she wakes up, will you notice?”

 

“If she wakes up and isn't expecting me, then what?”

 

"Then we figure that out then."

 

"I'm afraid of injuring her.”

 

Gamora glared at Drax, then turned to Peter. “You were in the same cell?”

 

“Umm… yes?”

 

“Will you sit with her until we get to Nooma?”

 

“Sure.”

 

——-

 

There were two teams waiting in ambulance bay at the  hospital.  One took Kraglin, the other swarmed Amelia.  People were scanning her and shouting and hooking up equipment as they put her on a gurney and rushed her into the hospital.  Drax followed closely behind.

 

In short order, Amelia was connected to all kinds of tubes and machines and someone was putting things down her throat. She coughed and her whole body spasmed.

 

“Be careful!” Drax shouted.

At that point a tiny scaled being came over, “Get out!”

 

“She is my mate!”

 

“They why didn’t you protect her?  How did this happen?  What war torn corner of the galaxy did you drag her to?  How could you be so irresponsible?  Get out!  We are going to have a hard time saving her, without you being in the way making it worse!”

 

Gamora patted his shoulder.  “Come on, we’ll go find a waiting room.”

 

Drax was silent as they waited hours for news.  He knew this team would give Amelia the best possible care, but the tiny doctor has been correct.  It had been reckless to leave her in hostile territory.

 

Hours later, one of the Doctors Drax knew Amelia enjoyed work with came to find him.

 

“She’s stable.  We did some fairly extensive reconstruction on her vocal cords.  She should be waking up soon, but I can’t give you an exact time line because of the other drugs that were in her system.”  Max hesitated.  “We aren’t sure where to put her.  Normally, I would send her to a trauma ward, but they aren’t really set up to handle hoards of Ravangers bearing beer for late night visits.”  He looked at Yondu at this point.

 

Yondu shrugged.

 

“There is a ward that is currently closed.  We only use it for when there is a mass casualty event.  Your team would have free run of the place.  Well, we would lock the other rooms and monitor both Dr Green and Mr Obfonteri remotely.”

 

Peter nodded.  “Thank you.”

 

While Drax sat with Amelia, Peter and Gamora headed back to the ship.

 

Once they were back on board, Gamora turned to Peter and asked, “What did you think of Drax’s proposal?”

 

“I don’t think she is going to go for it.”

 

“No?”

 

“She doesn't like being watched and… my audition wasn’t that great.”

 

Gamora looked at him.  “You have never disappointed me.”

 

Peter shrugged.

 

She watched him for a moment, then continued, “I can’t see it working either.  I might want to try Drax, but as a novelty.  I can't see it being a regular thing.  And Rocket and Groot will be left out.”

 

“Maybe not.  Rocket and Amelia have… something?  I didn’t get many details.  I don’t think she is completely comfortable talking about it and hey, I’m in no place to judge.”

 

“That leaves Groot.”

 

“Yeah, but who knows what he wants.  Um…” Peter hesitated.  “Do you know about…  I mean …  have you seen Drax naked?”

 

“Peter, he routinely forgets his pants in the morning.”

 

“Yeah…  um… He’s got some….  extra parts…. that-“

 

“What are you talking about?”  

 

“Look, where's Amelia’s medical tablet?  You need to see what he's hiding in his dick.”

 

Gamora gave him a look, but watched the video.  Peter could tell the exact moment when she saw what he was talking about, he face froze.  “Oh.” was all she said. Then she looked thoughtful for a moment.  “How exactly do you know about that?”

 

“Um…  we.. he…Look it’s Drax ok?  It can be hard to tell what he’s thinking, but one day, out of the blue he asks to see my dick.  He was watching a masturbation vid or something and wanted to know how mine worked.  Then he showed me his.  It was ... a surprise.  Amelia seems happy with whatever they have worked out though.  They both said she knew what she was agreeing to before they started.”

 

“Huh.”

 

There was a moment of thoughtful silence.

 

“That goes a long way to explaining his comment about blocking my airway.”

 

Peter looked at her.  “What?”

 

“Sucking Drax is off the table, which is a shame because his spunk tastes pretty good.”

 

Peter stared at her.

 

“What?” She asked.

 

“I think I need some more details about how this three way went.”

 

Gamora grabbed his shirt and kissed him.  “How about I try to arrange for you to watch the next one?”

 

“I would like that.” Peter kissed her, and ran his hands over her body.  “I was held hostage for hours.  You should really check me over for injuries.” 

 

Gamora smirked.  “Really.  You have something you need me to kiss better?”

 

“I’m sure I can think of something.”


	18. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised Chapter 16. Extra material added.

 

 

Amelia woke, sprawled across Peter's chest, with Rocket cuddled into the small of her back. She felt disoriented and her head hurt. She tried to sit up but barely managed a twitch and a whimper. Gamora came over and stroked her hair. 

 

"It's ok, you are safe.  Drax will be right back."

 

Amelia tried to clear her throat, it burned. 

 

"I'll get you some water.  We are almost back to Nooma. We'll get you checked into the hospital as soon as we get there."

 

\----

 

Amelia woke. She didn't know where she was but it smelled like work.  Her throat didn't hurt anymore.  With a huge force of will, she got her eyes open on the third or fourth try. Hospital bed. Nooma hospital bed.  She made the call signal. 

 

"Hey! You awake?"

 

It took a moment to process that and another to turn her head. Kraglin was in the bed next to her. That is to say, he was in a bed next to her bed.  Amelia just felt confused. 

 

"He's right over there, but, I gotta tell ya, he could use the sleep."

 

Amelia turned her head the other was and saw Drax passed out in a humorously too small hospital chair. She scooted to one side of her bed and said, " _come snuggle up_."

 

Her voice sounded funny, but Drax's eyes shot open and he stared at her intently.  “The Doctor who is caring for you said I was not to touch you until you have been discharged.”

 

Amelia frowned.

 

“I’m pretty sure he meant touching, you know, sexually.”  Kraglin offered.

 

“That is not what he said.”

 

Amelia tried to think.  It was harder than it should be. “ _I don’t understand.  What doctor? What’s going on?”_

 

Kraglin sat up a little straighter.  “Drax go get the doc.  Do it now.” He said is carefully, but in a tone that brooked no argument.  Drax did as he was told. “ _What’s the last thing you remember?”_

 

 _“I was called to come kick Yondu out of your room.  It’s past visiting hours and you had been drinking.  He gave me a beer…  Did Yondu drug me?”_ She became increasingly agitated as she spoke.

 

“ _I wasn’t drinking, remember?  You told me not to.  Yondu didn’t poison you, he finished your drink, remember?”_

 

_“I…I can’t… my head hurts.”_

 

_“I know sweetie.  Do you remember we went to Earth that night?”_

 

_“No…  Yes!  Because of … space whales?”_

 

_“Yup.  Remember anything else?”_

 

 _“Digging in garbage….  with Peter…. Oh….  We were hiding….”_ Kraglin could see the instant she remembered, her eyes went wide and she sat bolt upright, “ _They Shot Peter!_ ”  The heart monitor started beeping.

 

“ _It’s fine!  He’s fine!  It was a tranquilizer gun.”_

 

By this point an assortment of hospital staff had rushed in and one of the nurses was glaring at Kraglin.  

 

“What did you do, you dirty pirate?” she demanded.

 

Amelia turned to her, “ _No!_   No, don’t talk to him like that.  He is helping me remember.”  She paused.  “What happened to my voice?”

 

Dr Pink answered, “You strained your vocal cords so we repaired them.”

 

“That was years ago!  They tried but it didn’t work.”

 

Everyone just looked at her.

 

Dr Pink dismissed the medical staff, then he pulled the holographic display of her vitals around so that she could see it.  “Tell me what you see.”

 

“My heart rate is elevated and I have a lot of stress hormones in my blood.  You’ve been feeding me synth for at least six hours.  How much time have I lost?”

 

“Before we get to that, I need your heart rate to be lower.  Can you do that or do you need to sleep some more?”

 

Amelia closed her eyes and tried to relax.  “I need to see my family and know that they are OK.”

 

“Peter and Gamora are back on the ship.  They are fine and asked us to leave them for a couple of hours.” Drax offered.  “Rocket and Groot went to find food.  They should be back soon.  I believe Adam is still respecting your request to stay out of the hospital.  He is a fine pilot.  I am pleased to have him on our team.  The invasion did not make it to the place where your sisters live and we did not endanger them by allowing you to be recognized.”

 

Amelia nodded.  She took a deep breath. "How much time have I lost?  The last thing I remember was getting ready for Adam to come and gets us."

 

"About fifteen hours.” Drax answered.

 

“Does anyone know what happened to me during those 15 hours?”

 

Drax crush the arms of the chair he was sitting in.  “Yes.”

 

Amelia’s heart rate jumped again.  “How bad was it?”

 

“They drugged you.  They took your things and your clothes. They held you down while you screamed, they drugged you more causing an overdose when you wouldn’t stop screaming.”

 

Amelia looked at her hands.  “I don’t remember hitting anyone, but I think I remember having hit someone.  That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“You fought well and fractured the facial bones of several men larger than you.”

 

Dr Pink frowned, “and you broke one of the bones in you left hand in the process.  We have already repaired that for you.”

 

Amelia considered this, “Can you undo what ever it was you did to my vocal cords?  This isn't my voice.”

 

“We can tune it for you, if that helps.”

 

“I sound like I have a cybernetic implant.”

 

Dr Pink gave her a look.

 

“Oh.  What happens if you take it out?”

 

“We can grow you new cords and install them next week, but it would take weeks of therapy to learn how to use them.”

 

“I can do that.  How soon can I go home?”

 

“Not until you can eat something and keep it.”

 

Amelia sighed.  “I need to call Phil.  I didn’t get to debrief and I need them to know something important.”

 

“Good morning, Monkey Girl.”

 

Dr Pink left as Groot and Rocket came in carrying bags of take-out.

 

“Hey there, Bandit Bear.  What did you bring me?”

 

“Ice cream. With fruit. And soup for dessert.”

 

“I’m not sure that's how it works.”

 

“It is,” he said handing her a bowl, “if you want to eat your ice cream before it melts.”

 

Amelia still wasn’t used to ice cream-like substitute coming in savoury flavours, but Kraglin was over the moon that Rocket had brought him what Amelia thought of as coconut red curry flavour.  Drax tucked into a bowl of plain, with gravy, which was too close to cold mashed potatoes for Amelia.  She and Rocket had fruit custard flavour.

 

She felt much better after eating, but passed on the soup.  Groot crawled into bed with her and stroked her face until she fell asleep again.

\----

Amelia woke to the sound of snoring.  This was not unusual, more than half of her family snored gently from time to time, but this wasn’t a snore she recognized.  She only thought about it for a moment before she remembered that she was in the hospital. She looked around, Groot had planted himself by the door but there was no sign of Drax. Kraglin was out like a light. 

 

Amelia used her access to pull open her med record. Her vitals were back to normal. She was a little dehydrated, which explained the headache. Max, aka Dr Pink, had actually cleared her to leave an hour ago.  

 

She checked herself out of the system, then signed in as Kraglin's doctor.  He was doing better than she had expected. The tissue rejection had stopped and healing was progressing.  It actually looked like he had followed her directions about his care.  Amelia was impressed!  People generally approximated following directions, more or less, you know, kind of almost, in a “one beer won’t hurt too much”/“It’s only a little walk” kind of way.

 

Next, she crawled out of bed and went to wake Groot.  She wanted to go back to the ship.  When she got closer, she noticed he wasn’t asleep… not exactly.  She could see fresh scars in his… bark?  He was somehow more still than when he slept.  She wondered if this was like the hibernation he went through after his growth spurt shortly after she met him.  She had no idea how to check the baselines on a plant based species.  Groot would have to stay here for a while.  That was fine.  The hospital security was excellent.

 

Wishing she had actual clothes instead of just patient pyjamas, she decided to go see if the Milano was still parked in the ambulance bay.  Opening the door, she found Yondu.

 

“Goin’ somewhere?”

 

Amelia groaned.  “I barely get rescued and you’re going to drag me back to your ship.”

 

“Nah, gotta new plan now.”

 

“I’m afraid to ask.”

 

“Good, ‘cus I aint telling.  How’s my boy?” he nodded at Kraglin’s sleeping form.

 

“Seems to be good. Still another few days before he can be up and walking.  What did I miss?”

 

“Not much.  We fought some Chitauri. The Terrans kept getting in the way.  They kept trying to nuke the wormhole.  We intercepted a bunch of missiles we can use later.  All in all, it was a fairly profitable venture.”

 

“We went to save a planet and ended up giving you your own person nuclear arsenal? Great.”

 

Yondu laughed.  “How you doing, girl?”

 

“I’m ok.  A little dehydrated and I want natural vocal cords back as soon as possible.”

 

“Your boy, Adam, hacked the live feed of where they was holding you.  I don’t know many people who can fight like that while awake, let alone when drugged to the gills.”

 

“I’ll have to watch the re-runs sometime.”

 

“Get back into bed.  I’ll bring you som’ing to drink.  If you’ll take it.” He hesitated a moment.  “I know you don't like me much.  I can call a nurse, if you want.”

 

“I honestly don’t know what to think of you.  You fought at the Battle of Xandar.  You came along on some pretty tenuous excuse to help save Terra. That’s some pretty top shelf hero action. But you are also a child trafficker. Listening to Peter talk about growing up, you were a pretty shitty father.  On the other hand, you weren’t even close to some of the nasty assholes I have met who hurt kids.  Which doesn’t actually make it a whole lot better.”  Amelia sighed.  “I am too tired to have this conversation.”

 

“Then git back to bed until you ain’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. I am prepared to edit this based on reader feed back:
> 
> J- if you are reading this, you said you are from the south... does sweetie go with Kraglin's accent? Random term of general but not specific endearment is what I was aiming for.


	19. Asking For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously Chapter 18. This is why I should have stuck with the 10 chapter buffer I was using on Buying Art. It makes the rewrites easier.

Amelia looked at Yondu, "I was on my way to look for The Milano when you arrived."

 

Yondu frowned, "Why go lookin'?  Why not call 'em to come get you?"

 

“I have no idea where the phone is in here, plus I’m hoping Drax is asleep."

 

"What if he's boning that green whore?"

 

"Then I have to decide if I want to wait until they are finished or join in." Amelia switched to a conspiratorial whisper, "At this point, I have a headache so it would be wait until they were finished. Or go see if Rocket is up for a cuddle."

 

"Rocket, not Pete?"

 

Amelia shrugged.  "Peter doesn't bring me snacks."

 

"That important?"

 

She shrugged again. "Anyway, if you'll excuse me-"

 

"Get back to bed, you’re under guard 'til mornin' when Drax comes. I promised I'd keep you safe.  See, you’re part of a stand off now.  I don’t want your crew running off with any of mine, so for now, you and Kraglin and that-“ he gestured to Groot, ”-are all stayin’ in this room.”

 

“I’m cleared for discharge, Kraglin will be here another week.”

 

“And?”

 

Amelia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I think I would like that drink now.  And maybe some soup or something to eat.”

 

Yondu nodded and left.  Amelia counted to fifty then opened the door.  There was a group of Ravengers in the hallway.  “What ward are we on?” she demanded, as though they hadn’t just foiled her plans to make a break for it.

 

There was a general air of confusion before someone offered, “Don’t know, don't care.”

 

“I need an _erik-weisz_.  Can someone get mine from my ship?”

 

“You can send Yondu when he gets back with your dinner.”

 

“Thanks.  You’ve been completely unhelpful.”

 

Amelia went back into the room and headed into the bathroom.  She slashed some water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror.  Almost time for another haircut.  She gripped the edge of the sink, locked her elbows and hung her head so that her chin was against her chest. She ignored the sound of the door and concentrated on slow even breaths.  In… Out… In … Out

 

“Hey!  You alright girl?”

 

Amelia ignored him.

 

“I talkin’ to you girl!”   Yondu grabbed her arm.

 

Amelia’s breathing didn’t change.  She didn’t even open her eyes.  What she did do, though, was spin toward him and slam the heel of her hand towards his throat.

 

He caught the blow, but it was a near thing.  “Damn!  If I was ten years younger-“

 

“You would still be fifteen years too old for me.” Amelia completed, opening her eyes.

 

Yondu laughed.  “Boys said you was wanting something.”

 

“I want an erik-wiesz.  I don’t know this ward, I don’t know where to find one.”

 

“Need me to call a doc?”

 

“Maybe.  I have three or four on my ship.”

 

“I aint sending you to go get it.”

 

“You have a dozen guys out there.  Send one of them.  Or call one of the nurses and see if they have one on the ward.”

 

“You eat.  I’ll go looking.”

 

It turned out Yondu had brought her food for the staff cafeteria.  Amelia recognized the paska.

 

She was sitting on the bed, picking at the last of the stew when Yondu came back. 

 

“Aint no one on this ward heard of no _erik-wiesz_. This some sorta trick?”

 

“I have gotten used to having one to sleep.”

 

“You slept all day.”

 

“I was unconscious all day, that isn’t the same thing.  Plus, I had been up for almost forty hours straight the day before.”

 

Yondu looked at Amelia.  She didn't look tired, but the medisickers who swarmed them when she was brought in had been in a flap over the state of her.  “Lay down, I’ll rub your feet.  You can explain what exactly what it is you asking for.”

 

Amelia looked at him.  “ _You have a foot fetish, Yondu?_ ”

 

He snorted a laugh.  “I aint never met a woman who didn’t work ’til her feet hurt.  Even the kept ones, they’ll walk a mile in high shoes ’til their legs cramp.  You aint no prissy, pampered princess.  How far did you have to walk once they dumped you and Peter on Terra?”

 

“Not far, maybe three and a half or four miles into the nearest town.”

 

“Yeah?  And how far once you got there?”

 

Amelia shrugged, but rearranged herself so she was sitting with her back against the head board with her legs stretched out on the mattress.  Yondu sat with his back against the foot board. “Slide on down this way.”  He said.

 

“Now, tell me what an _erik-weisz_ is?  You looking for drugs?”

 

Now it was Amelia’s tern to snort.  “If I was med-seeking, the nurses would have recognized the name.” she reasoned.

 

“Maybe.  It’s some secret code then.”

 

“You got me.  I secretly wanted an excuse to have see my family.” The cybernetic implant couldn’t do sarcasm yet, but Yondu suspected it was there.

 

“Hmm..” He thought about this some more. “Iffen you are wanting Pete, I’ll just bring him here.”

 

“Peter, but not Drax or anyone else.”

 

Yondu leered.

 

Amelia rolled her eyes.  “I honestly don’t know why I bother even trying to talk to you.” She went to pull her legs away.

 

Yondu caught her ankles for a moment but released them as soon as she flinched.  “Don’t be like that.  I aint hurtin’ you none.”

 

“Aside from keeping me hostage and not letting me see my family, you mean.”

 

Yondu considered this.  She was working herself up to be mad.  He decided to just wait and not rise to the bait. “The medisickers were all lathered up over the state of you when you came in.  One of ‘em gave the big fella a piece of her mind.  Called him irresponsible.  He didn’t take it well.  I was expecting him to snap her neck, but he dint.  He got all quiet.  Waited ’til your were cleared as stable, then stormed out of here.  I reckon him and your critter have gone out on the piss.”

 

Amelia groaned and scrubbed her face with her hands.  She had never seen Drax under the influence, but she had heard stories.  On the other hand, there was absolutely no reason to believe Yondu.

 

“You should go.”

 

“If you like. Or I could stay awhile ’til you fall asleep again.”

 

Amelia had the thick skin on her feet of someone who walks a lot, but there weren’t any rough patches.  The skin on her calves were smooth and buttery soft with firmly sculpted muscles underneath.  Once again, Yondu found himself wishing he had just bought her when he had the chance.  He could tell exactly when she fell asleep.  Her legs got a little heavier, her muscles relaxed.  He switched from a massage to just stroking her skin.  That’s what he was doing when Gamora came in.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Rubbin’ her feet.  She said she needed help gettin’ to sleep.”

 

“So I walk in on you fondling my unconscious friend and your excuse is literally, she was asking for it?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Get out.”

 

Yondu grinned and made a point of pressing his thumb in to that spot on Amelia’s arch that made be sigh softly in her sleep before he got up and left.  

 

Gamora locked the door behind him. The she crawled into bed and lay back to back with Amelia, watching the door.  Amelia woke enough to roll over to start to spoon up behind her.  Gamora caught her and repositioned them so that Amelia was the little spoon.  She kissed the back of the woman’s neck. “Are you awake?” she whispered.

 

“Um-hmm.”

 

“Is Kraglin going to wake?”

 

“He’s drugged a bit.”

 

“I don’t like being touched.  I respect Rocket as a fighter, but I never want him touching me.”

 

“M’kay.”

 

“I might enjoy having sex with Drax, if he allowed his hands to be tied so he couldn’t touch me.”

 

Amelia stiffened as woke up the rest of the way.

 

“I know you don’t like being held down,” Gamora continued, “but would you hold a spoon or something behind your back and let me use my hands and mouth on you?”

 

Amelia didn't say anything.

 

“I will never taste you in your sleep again.  I didn’t know you would be upset by that.  Drax invited me.”

 

“I had sex with Peter on Terra.”

 

“Yes, he told me.”

 

“I haven't told Drax yet.”

 

“He will be pleased.”

 

“I’m not so sure of that.”

 

“I am.” Gamora hesitated.  “It must be your decision, but I would enjoy making you come. Drax would enjoy watching me make you come.”

 

“What about Peter?”

 

“Peter would really enjoy watching me make you come.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.  Are you upset that I had sex with your mate?”

 

“He is upset that he was not as pleasing to you as he thinks he should have been.”

 

"Considering it was our first time, he did fine.  He just has unrealistic expectations.”

 

“Would you be alright with putting on a show for the boys?”

 

“I would have to think about it.  I'm not really into girls, not as a first choice.  What about Rocket?”

 

“What about him?”

 

“I don’t feel good about telling him to leave, but I’m not sure he would want to stay.  I’m am sure I don’t want to spend the rest of my life listening to jokes about monkey sex.”

 

“I thought you two already had an arrangement.”

 

“Our arrangement doesn’t involve monkey sex.”

 

“I will talk to Rocket.  I know you don’t like being watched, but let’s face it, you have the worst night vision of any of us.  If we turn the lights down, would that help?”

 

“Maybe.  I haven’t actually agreed to anything yet.”

 

“I know, but I want to arrange things so you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bragging rights for anyone who got the Erik Weisz reference without invoking your Google-fu


	20. Author's note

6May2017

Well, crap,  I liked the movie.  I want to write a fix it fic.  I can easily see how to force this story to the point were it could be a set up for Volume 2.

I just need to crumple up my story outline and start over.  I could really use some reader encouragement just now.  Do you want me to adjust this story to be Vol 2 compliant?  Would you like to just ignore Vol 2 and have the crew go on an adventure?  Do I just go for a character study of how they could end up one big poly family?

So many potential  story lines, Want to help me pick one?

 

Hold please.

7May17

When I was writing Buying Art, I was always careful to have about ten unpublished chapters waiting. It was a pain in the ass and at one point I lost track of which chapter was next and missed releasing one. When I found out (like 15 chapters later) I had to go back and reorder everything and it was really annoying.

But I also had the option of massive edits. At one point I just scrapped six chapters and basically started over.

I didn't do that in Building Family, but I wish I had. I like the Invasion Earth story line but I want a do over on the group dynamics. At this point that pretty much means taking down ten chapters and calling a Muligan

Still a huge pain in the ass. So, I am working on a major rewrite, but it isn't going up until I like the replacement chapters and have about ten new chapters on deck. I might be a little while. 

If there is something you really liked in the story as written, here is your chance to lobby to keep it.

 

This Chapter will be taken down as soon as I get back to this work, unless it turns into a wildly successful AMA in the comments, then.... I'll figure something out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed the Muse, positive feedback is highly motivational.


End file.
